


Gum flavored love (Amor con sabor a chicle)

by RioluZX



Category: Ninjala (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Despues de saber de sus origenes Shinobi Van debe vivir en la academia de la WNA, interactuar con sus compañeros, aprender nuevas tecnicas, disfrutar de los combates de ninjala, sin saber que con ello trae la atencion de cierto joven, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima Kappei se encuentra atraido hacia el, apenas sus compañeras se enteran no dudan en darle consejos para lograr que Van se fije en el, aun cuando sus consejos son poco....normales.
Relationships: Van / Kappei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

Dicen que la vida de una persona no cambia en un día, cambia en un solo instante, para un niño tampoco es diferente, tal era el caso de Van, la tarde de un día cualquiera el simplemente estaba jugando basquetbol con sus amigos, sus cabellos bicolor moviéndose con el viento, el sol acariciando su piel pálida, saltando con su extraña pero increíble agilidad para encestar frente a todos, sonriendo feliz por la victoria de su equipo, ansiando llegar a casa para presumir a su madre como cualquier otro chico de su edad, uno que nunca esperaría que esa noche todo a su alrededor se pusiera patas arriba, siendo justos la mayoría sentiría eso tras casi morir en un incendio, aprender que desciendes de ninjas, que tu padre es uno y más aún, que un extraño poder en ti despierte tras comer un pedazo de chicle, por increíble que todo fuera y las miles de preguntas que tenía, todo ello quedo de lado por el hecho de que su padre había caído en coma, un buen día que comenzó como cualquier otro ahora convertido en un enorme conflicto, muchos se hubieran roto por ello, habrían llorado o quizás tener miedo de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, pero Van no era así, el decidió aceptar lo que era, sabiendo que si no podía hacer nada por su padre en esos momentos al menos lo haría sentir orgulloso de él, con ello en mente fue como decidió seguir a su maestro, aprender las técnicas de los ninjas y saber quiénes eran los que causaban tantos problemas, su mundo que parecía inocente y pacifico se convirtió en uno completamente nuevo, bastante parecido a sus videojuegos a decir verdad, en sus más locos sueños jamás se imaginó usando chicle para poder pelear, para todo mejor dicho, escalar muros, hacer geniales movimientos en el aire, camuflaje, tantas cosas distintas e intrigantes que le parecían maravillosas, aun cuando solo llevaba unos días bajo entrenamiento, pero como toda aventura maravillosa esta tenía sus lados malos.

Los villanos.

Aun no tenía en claro quiénes eran, extraterrestres, ninjas malvados, ¿ambos?, simplemente tenía en claro que cosas malas pasarían si no los detenía, como todo héroe era su deber enfrentarles y derrotarles, claro que después de casi ser aplastado por un monstruo soda gigante las dudas son inevitables, si esos eran solo los primeros en aparecer no podía imaginar que ocurriría adelante, Van se sentía algo temeroso de no ser lo suficientemente hábil, para su fortuna no tenía que serlo, con el paso de los días aprendió del WNA o World Ninja Asociation, un lugar donde todos aquellos que podían usar el chicle ninja se reunían, no solo para poder saber la situación que se enfrentaban, sino para poder tener duelos de Ninjala, los ojos de Van brillaron al ver aquellas batallas campales, gente pegada a las paredes, otros atrapados en técnicas tan geniales que él ya quería conocer, entre más miraba daba pequeños saltos de emoción en su asiento, quería ir ahí y poder enseñarles que tan hábil era aunque su maestro insistía que lo harían pedazos "Si quieres llegar a la cima debes entrenar", esas fueron las palabras de su maestro y antes de darse cuenta estaba en una academia de la WNA, un instituto ubicado en un lugar secreto, o al menos, Van noto que estaba en medio del mar pues tuvieron que usar un zepelín para llegar ahí, en ese lugar le dieron su propia habitación, le explicaron que estaría ahí hasta que lo consideraran capaz de ir por su cuenta, la vida de un ninja estaba llena de peligros, como tal siempre debía tener la guardia en alto, ese lugar fue creado para que los más jóvenes aprendieran a usar sus poderes shinobi, en esperanza de que lo hicieran para el bien de todos, en aquel lugar Van supo que ya no estaría solo en ello, pues no conoció únicamente a una persona, sino a muchos otros niños alrededor de su edad que descendían de shinobi, aquello le dio cierta seguridad y alivio.

-¡IPPON!-

Aun cuando la idea del lugar era enseñar a cómo usar sus habilidades shinobi, Van no podía evitar encontrar entretenido competir con sus otros compañeros, más aun por como todo parecía una verdadera escuela a su manera, Berecca que parecía la clásica chica popular pero genial en al mismo tiempo, Ron quien siempre intentaba mantener la calma en todo momento, al menos hasta que ambos comenzaban a forcejear en medio de un duelo para sobrepasar al otro, Lucy quien parecía estar loca en un buen sentido, igual que él solía arrojándose de frente para enfrentar al enemigo.....y terminando pegada a la pared de la misma manera, Burton por otro lado era el nerd que podía estar horas y horas metido en una computadora investigando lo que haya llamado su atención, experimentando incluso, Van lo sabía de primera mano pues en más de una ocasión le había acompañado para verle hacer cosas raras con su chicle, el peor hasta la fecha fue cuando este exploto y ambos quedaron pegados al techo de la habitación, si no fuera por Emma y Jane que escucharon sus gritos no tenía idea de cómo habrían bajado, por último y no menos importante estaba Kappei, sin duda con quien más podía divertirse en todo el lugar, no solo era por como este tenía una gran energía como el, sino que había algo en su presencia que le hacía sentirse cómodo, ¿era su inocencia?, ¿su actitud infantil?, aunque para ser justos Van también lo era mucho, quizás era por todo ello que disfrutaba su compañía, porque eran compatibles, además de ello debía admitir que le gustaba cuando estaban en el mismo equipo, Kappei siempre se enfocaba más en cuidar a sus compañeros de otros ataques, junto a eso y que podía dar un buen golpe cuando se necesitaba, Van podía arrojarse contra el equipo rival tan directo como quisiera, sabiendo que tenía a alguien que le cubría la espalda en todo momento, sin duda alguna él se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos en el lugar, le gustaba tenerle cerca o poder pasar tiempo juntos conociéndose, más por cómo se intrigaba por el modo en que actuaba, las tradiciones japonesas eran interesantes para él, quizás porque nunca las había visto o se había interesado en ellas....bueno, había solo una cosa que no le gustaba.

-Van-kun- la voz algo aguda de Kappei hizo que el mencionado volteara la mirada, como cada mañana estaban desayunando todos en una cafetería, esa tarde tendrían un repaso de las técnicas aprendidas y finalmente una batalla campal entre los ocho, como tal todos ya estaban alimentándose o esperando que el azúcar les ayudara a despertar por completo.

-Hey Kappei, ya te dije que solo me digas Van, no entiendo lo de "Kun" o "Chan"- bufo el mencionado mientras se movía un poco de su lugar, haciéndole espacio y que se sentara a su lado.

-A mí me gusta, me hace sonar linda-sonrió Lucy devorando con todo gusto un waffle lleno de jarabe- Sobre todo con su voz, "Lucy-chan", me encanta- se reía suavemente haciendo a Kappei sonrojarse levemente.

-De hecho, el "Kun" y el "Chan" del folclor japonés es comúnmente usado entre amigos cercanos-menciono Burton acomodando sus gafas con una sonrisa.

-Ay no, aquí vamos-gimoteo Berecca al igual que otros sabiendo que cuando el rubio tomaba su actitud de sabiondo, nadie lo detenía, así fue, sus palabras resonaban en la mesa mientras todos aprovechaban para poder terminar de comer, platicando entre ellos a lo bajo o preguntándose quienes serían capitán de equipo ese día.

-Asi que es por ello que son utilizados, ¿alguna duda?-cuestiono tras haber terminado su monologo y viendo a los demás.

-Haznos el resumen de tu explicación-le pidió Jane a lo cual al rubio le tembló una de sus cejas, simplemente respiro profundo viendo que le habían ignorado todos.

-Kun es para hombres, Chan para personas queridas o que se les tiene afecto- suspiro dándole una fuerte mordida a sus panqueques que ahora estaban fríos, aquello llamo la atención de cierta persona.

-Entonces..... ¿Le estas diciendo "querida" a las chicas?-le pregunto Van a su amigo de cabello celeste claramente interesado.

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera, si, todas me caen muy bien-afirmo Kappei con una amplia sonrisa, las jóvenes en aquella mesa se sintieron halagadas por como esas palabras sonaban sinceras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices Van-chan?- cuestiono señalándose a sí mismo, no espero que su pregunta le hiciera escupir la leche que estaba bebiendo en ese instante.

-..... ¿enserio?-murmuro Jane alzando su ceja al estar sentada frente a ellos, Emma le extendió una servilleta mientras Kappei tosía un poco, viéndose claramente nervioso por como Van le observaba en espera de una respuesta.

-Ahh.....yo.....bueno es que-gimoteo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, sus mejillas al igual que sus orejas habían enrojecido, aquello solamente hizo que Van alzara su ceja confundido y se aproximara más.

-Creo que tienes fiebre, estas ardiendo-murmuro apegando su frente a la de él, Kappei parecía querer gritar, lo haría de no ser por como su voz se había ido, solo escuchaba los latidos apresurados de su corazón, estaban cerca, tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban entre sí.

-Alumnos, reportarse a la arena 2 para sus prácticas-Apenas el anuncio fue hecho Kappei se levantó apresurado de su lugar, Van estaba tan inclinado que termino cayendo de cara donde este estaba sentado.

-Hay que ir a entrenar, vamos chicos, a entrenar, si entrenar-Kappei hablaba como si su mente hubiera hecho cortocircuito antes de darse a la fuga del lugar.

-Ahhh, ¿qué le paso?-bufo Van frotándose la frente suavemente, volteo a ver a sus compañeros notando que todos estaban enfocados en el- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?, ¿hice algo malo?-pregunto confundido por como las chicas le observaban de modo extraño.

-Que galán Van-se burló Berecca mientras sus compañeras se reían, todos comenzaron a levantarse de su lugar, todos conscientes de lo ocurrido a excepción del de cabello bicolor que les pedía explicarse.

Ninguno le dio respuesta alguna, de igual manera no podía quedarse pensando en eso, el maestro los estaba esperando a todos en una amplia sala, todos estaban distanciados entre sí, en cosa de minutos se encontraba el lugar lleno de chicles siendo inflados, poniendo a prueba su habilidad de camuflaje, salto, impulso, Van nunca dejaba de encontrar impresionante los usos que podía darle a ese chicle ninja, el maestro veía complacido como todos ya se habían adaptado a sus habilidades, como era rutina seria el quien los separaría en equipos de cuatro, parecía que la suerte no estaba de lado del de cabellos bicolor, su amigo de cabellos celestes se encontraba con otras tres chicas, en cambio ellos tenían a Jane de su lado, con su decisión hecha el maestro les indico ir a cambiarse, cada uno de ellos tenía un uniforme oficial que les regalo la WNA, insistiendo en que usarlos era una señal de respeto ya que todos pertenecían al mismo grupo, como siempre Van no le entendía pero tampoco le importaba mucho, él se veía bien en este, una vez en el camerino se comenzó a cambiar de ropa, quedando en sus boxers pero antes de poder ponerse algo su amigo rubio hizo sonar su garganta, señal de que le llamaba la atención.

-Si vamos a ser equipo, por favor, POR FAVOR, no te tires de frente contra uno, recordemos lo que paso la última vez-gruño Burton por como el de cabello bicolor tenía una tendencia en hacerse el arriesgado, motivo por el cual todos le habían emboscado y esté acabado en la pared pegado a los pocos minutos.

-Si si.....hey, ¿dónde está Kappei?-cuestiono Van curioso de que solo estuvieran los tres, Ron se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba su pantalón, Burton iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Ya llegue, disculpen tuve un problema-gimoteo Kappei entrando apresurado, por como todos estaban en ropa interior se sonrojo levemente, se apresuró en ir a su casillero para poder evitar ver de más a alguien en particular.

-Hey Kappei, cuando pegues a Van a la pared intenta tenerle piedad-menciono Ron de modo burlón, los tres se rieron mientras el bicolor estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo sus palabras al igual que las risas acabaron cuando Kappei se quitó su chaqueta y playera, el de cabellos celestes se vio confundido de ese repentino cambio y los miro a todos.

-Ahhh, ¿pasa algo?-cuestiono por como todos se habían enrojecido y no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

-P-Por qué usas un.....ya sabes-titubeaba Van claramente nervioso, sin saber exactamente como preguntar el motivo de que su amigo usara un sostén deportivo blanco, eso no había estado ahí antes, aunque si era honesto, normalmente Kappei nunca se cambiaba con ellos al usar siempre su uniforme debajo de su abrigo.

-¿Mmm?, ah, lo que pasa es que tengo pezones muy sensibles, la fricción con la playera me molesta o se siente raro, así que decidí usarlos- respondió el de cabello celeste con su inocente actitud, sin saber que estaba haciendo sentir extraño a su amigo.

-¿Puedo verlos?-pregunto Burton en su clara actitud curiosa, Van abrió la boca, quiso gritarle por pedir algo así pero no pudo decir nada, menos aun cuando él también quería ver.

-¿Mmm?, oh claro-dijo creyendo no sería un problema, el corazón de Van latió más rápido al verlo quitarse esa prenda, su pecho quedo expuesto y en efecto sus pezones eran muy rosados, incluso Ron se vio curioso por ello-Ahh, no tocar- un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Kappei cuando el rubio pico uno con su dedo, ese ruido hizo eco en las orejas de Van, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer al igual que las orejas pero no podía apartar la mirada.

-Sí que son sensibles-murmuro el rubio claramente interesado, Ron le dio un zape en la cabeza diciéndole que respetara el espacio personal, Kappei se rio suavemente y procedió a quitarse su pantalón- ¿Y eso?- Burton se mostró nuevamente interesado por la particular ropa interior que usaba.

-Un fundoshi, es algo japonés -respondió Kappei claramente feliz de que mostrara interés en su cultura, Van comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, sus ojos estaban moviéndose de arriba a abajo tan rápido que no sabía en que enfocarse, el pecho de Kappei, el pequeño bulto que se formaba en esa extraña tela, como esta se metía entre sus nalgas, dándole a su trasero un aspecto más firme pero seguía luciendo suave, sintió un cosquilleo en sus manos, su cuerpo se estaba sintiendo caliente y algo estaba reaccionando en su parte inferior.

-Hey ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Ron por como notaba que estaba sudando.

-¡Sí!-grito tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos-Es decir, mejor nos cambiamos, Lucy seguro entrara para gritarnos que nos demos prisa-se apresuró en darle la espalda a todos y sacar su uniforme, más bien, quería evitar que notaran cierto bulto en sus boxers.

Cuando todos se pusieron sus uniformes Van creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad, que equivocado estaba, no espero que al volver a mirar a Kappei este usara el atuendo femenino del uniforme, se quedó con la boca abierta pues contrario a lo esperado, le quedaba demasiado bien, su figura delgada estaba ajustada, las calzas y los shorts cortos daban a relucir sus piernas, aun cuando sabia eran fuertes por ser un ninja no dejaban de parecer suaves, el cosquilleo en sus manos regreso al igual que el rubor en su rostro, Burton y Ron le preguntaron al de cabello celeste porque lo usaba, Kappei hizo un puchero insistiendo en que Jane había tomado venganza por la leche que escupió esa mañana, como no tenía otro limpio Berecca le presto uno de los suyos, era el que mejor le quedaba, cuando le pregunto a sus compañeros si se veía raro estos negaron diciendo que lucía bien, cuando el de cabello celeste se enfocó en Van, este solamente alzo su pulgar con una sonrisa nerviosa, decir que lucía bien era poco, lucia increíble, genial, incluso......lindo, el de cabello bicolor se asustó por ese último pensamiento, intento actuar con su entusiasmo de siempre mientras salía de los camerinos, convenciéndose de que solamente había sido la sorpresa y que en el campo de batalla todo volvería a ser normal, vaya que se equivocó, por más que lo deseaba no podía quitar sus ojos de Kappei, como este se movía, el modo en que peleaba, defendía a sus compañeras cuando estaban acorraladas, el modo en que gritaba o daba un salto de emoción al pegar a alguien a la pared, a él siempre le había gustado ver esas expresiones, pero por algún motivo ese día, le parecían la cosa más adorable que había llegado a ver en su vida.

-¡Detrás de ti!-

El grito de Ron no alcanzo a hacerle reaccionar, Lucy había aparecido tras él, con una sonrisa tan amplia que daba miedo le dio un golpe, aprovechando que parecía perdido en sus ideas había atacado, en menos de dos segundos Van estaba pegado a la pared, viendo como ella y Kappei chocaban manos en señal de celebración, no faltaba decir que su equipo perdió por mucho debido a sus distracciones, se sintió un poco mal por ello pero sus compañeros le decían que no era su culpa, todos podían cometer errores, para eso estaban en esa academia después de todo, sin embargo a Van no le gustaba perder, podía aceptarlo pero no quería decir que le agradara, lo bueno era que después de las practicas tenían la tarde libre a menos de que aparecieran esos aliens ninja, pensó en darse una ducha y después ir a darse una vuelta, lo que no espero fue que al llegar al camerino encontrara a Kappei y Burton.

-Hola Van-kun -saludo el de cabellos celestes, este se encontraba sin su playera dejando sus pezones expuestos, el bicolor se sonrojo por esa vista, pronto su ceño se frunció pues estaba enfocado en Burton, el rubio estaba desnudo y parecía pasar una tela por su entrepierna.

-Ahhh, ¿qué están haciendo?-pregunto intentando no sonar molesto, no tenía motivo pero aun así lo estaba un poco.

-Burton-kun quería que le enseñara como colocarse un fundoshi-explico Kappei mientras le volvía a explicar cómo hacerlo, el rubio lucia confundido, intentaba hacerle caso pero sus manos fueron torpes, termino enredándose en las indicaciones y perdió el balance cayendo sentado al suelo-Le falta algo de practica-murmuro intentando no reírse al igual que Van.

Ron salió de las duchas, Burton quería seguir practicando con el fundoshi así que se quedó en los camerinos, Kappei y Van decidieron entrar a las duchas, usaron dos cercanas ya que eran los únicos ahí, mientras el agua les mojaba y quitaba el sudor, el bicolor soltaba un prolongado suspiro sin poder entender su actitud de ese día, quizás era por ello que nunca antes se había fijado en el cuerpo de su amigo, aunque claro, no había tenido motivos para hacerlo antes, todos eran hombres ahí, no había nada que ocultar, aun así no podía evitar espiar de reojo a Kappei, aprovechaba que este lavaba su cabello para poder mirarle, a la vista de cualquiera él era un chico normal de su edad, sin embargo para el bicolor no era así, era el único que le despertaba aquella curiosidad que no se podía explicar, que hacia sus ojos enfocarse contra sus deseos, examinar cada detalle y aun cuando no era normal, pensar que Kappei era el chico más hermoso que había conocido en su vida, sus mejillas enrojecieron bastante, si le decía eso ¿se enojaría?....no, él estaba seguro que sabría que era un cumplido, sonrió levemente por ello, se sentía en confianza con él, quizás por ello le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

-Hoy estuviste muy distraído, ¿paso algo?-le pregunto sin poder evitar sonar preocupado, el bicolor reacciono y apresurado intento fingir que estaba lavando su cuerpo.

-Ahh, yo solo, ya sabes, todos tenemos esos días donde no estamos al 100- murmuro recordando cómo había quedado en ultimo ese día, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando Kappei apoyo su mano en su hombro, acercándose un poco y haciendo que sintiera algo extraño en su abdomen.

-No te preocupes, yo se lo hábil que eres, seguro cuando hagamos equipo los derrotaremos a todos-le animo con una amplia sonrisa, Van se le quedo observando y finalmente correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias, eres un lindo amigo-susurro sin haber pensado sus palabras, Kappei enrojeció por ello pero tampoco lucia molesto, más bien algo apenado, sin dejar de verlo, Van trago saliva por aquella vista, dio un paso hacia él, quería estar más cerca de él, no sabía porque pero quería, su frente termino apegada con la de él, igual que en el desayuno, sin embargo en esta ocasión el rostro de ambos estaba ruborizado.

-¿V-Van-kun?-el de cabellos celestes titubeo en su lugar, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan rápido que temía el otro escuchara.

-Jeje parece que ambos tenemos fiebre-fue la única excusa que pudo decir el bicolor, aun así ninguno hizo algún ademan de acercarse, las manos de Kappei se movieron para tocar los brazos de Van, las de este se apoyaron en sus hombros, acariciaban la piel del otro en curiosidad, se acercaron un poco más, ambos creían que iban a abrazarse y realmente lo ansiaban.

-Chicos, ¡lo logre!-aquello hizo que ambos se enfocaran en la entrada de las duchas donde se acercaba Burton-¿Qué les parece?-presumió el rubio apoyando las manos en su cadera, dando a relucir el modo en que este había amarrado esa tela para cubrir su entrepierna.

-Parece un pañal-se burló Van haciendo que Kappei se riera y Burton hiciera un puchero para meterse en las duchas con ellos ofendido.

Todos terminaron de lavarse mientras platicaban que harían el resto del día, Burton como siempre se dedicaría a investigar cosas, antes de que Van pudiera decir algo dijo que él le ayudaría, el bicolor gimoteo pero no pudo negarse a hacerle un favor a su amigo, Kappei solo le dio palmadas para desearle buena suerte, tras vestirse se despidieron tomando distintos caminos, el de cabello celeste mientras caminaba por los pasillos se preguntaba qué hacer, quizás entrenaría un poco o iría a alguna ciudad de paseo, antes de darse cuenta, tres pares de manos le sujetaron y lo arrastraron con él, afortunadamente le cubrieron la boca a Kappei, de lo contrario su grito se habría escuchado en toda la academia.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto Berecca mientras el de cabello celeste suspiraba aliviado, eran solamente sus amigas las cuales lucían bastante curiosas- Vamos, no nos dejes en suspenso, ¿funciono lo de uniforme o no?-exigió ella claramente impaciente

-Claro que funciono, Van no le quitaba el ojo de encima-sonreía Lucy claramente confiada en que su idea fue un éxito.

-¿Te dijo algo?, ¿te invito a una cita?, ¿dijo que lucias bien?-Emma intentaba mantener la calma pero realmente todas estaban en suspenso.

-Nada-negó a lo que todas ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta-Es decir, todos reaccionaron igual, algo interesados pero, no sentí que Van-kun se mostrara interesado-suspiro en clara señal de derrota.

-Me tienes que estar bromeando, ¿ese niño es de piedra o solo idiota?-gruño Berecca sin poder creer que no hubiera intentado algo, básicamente estaba enseñando el atractivo de Kappei en bandeja de plata.

-Vamos, dinos algo bueno, debió haber pasado algo-insistía Lucy sacudiendo al de cabello celeste, Emma asentía en ansiedad, este se quedó pensativo reaccionando a su último momento juntos.

-Bueno, lo anime mientras nos bañábamos, el apego su frente a la mía -comenzó a relatar sintiéndose apenado por ese momento, especialmente por como ambos estaban desnudos y sus amigas sonreían emocionadas-Pensé que íbamos a abrazarnos en las duchas pero Burton entro-esas palabras hicieron que todas bajaran la cabeza por como sus ilusiones se vieron destrozadas.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito Lucy claramente enfadada a lo cual Kappei trago algo de saliva intimidado.

Durante la estadía que había tenido en la academia, Kappei se había hecho amigo de todos los que solía tener duelos, aprender o incluso tener misiones en equipo, para él era divertido tener otras personas con quienes llevar el deber que sus antepasados, definitivamente mucho mejor a hacerlo solo, también le encantaba poder conocerles, sin embargo ninguno había llamado su atención más que Van, había algo en esa actitud tan libre y confiada que le hacía imposible tener los ojos lejos de él, quizás por ello fue que quiso acercarse más a él, para poder averiguar que era y en el proceso comenzó a disfrutar su compañía, las pláticas sin sentido, los ridículos desafíos que se imponían uno al otro y terminaban riendo, las salidas que tenían después de alguna misión exitosa contra aliens eran algo que comenzaba a ansiar con más frecuencia, llego al punto de sentir un cosquilleo en su abdomen cuando llegaban a entrar en contacto, el tono de su voz le hacía tener un escalofrió y enfocarse en él, cuando sus ojos hacían contacto Van le sonreía de modo despreocupado, su pecho ardía y simplemente le quedaba corresponder el gesto, la repetición constante de tales reacciones hizo que se comenzara a cuestionar su actitud, de entre todas las personas ahí presentes fue Berecca en quien confió, más que nada porque ella era quizás la que actuaba con más madurez.

"Muy fácil, estás enamorado"

Cuando Kappei escucho esas palabras le tomo un día poder aceptar que eran verdad, después de todo, no era la primera vez que había visto una relación entre dos hombres, en Japón hasta había visto uno que otro manga con esa temática, que le pasara a esa edad fue algo inesperado pero suponía que así funcionaba el mundo, uno no elige desarrollar afecto por alguien, simplemente lo hace, además de ello, la idea de estar enamorado de Van.....no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, inclusive se sentía aliviado de que fuera con quien disfrutaba más la compañía en ese lugar, sin embargo como cualquier tema desconocido, se vio obligado a pedir ayudar a su amiga, a veces se preguntaba si fue un error, pues de que lo supiera una lo supieron dos, luego las cuatro y todas estaban dispuestas a darle una mano, no es que fuera mal agradecido, pero realmente sus métodos a veces eran algo.....extraños.

-Te dije que le debimos poner falda, así hubiera intentado mirar que usaba debajo-se quejaba Lucy de que no hubieran seguido su plan, aunque más bien Kappei se había negado a este.

-Quizás Van es de esos chicos que no se fijan en la ropa, no lo sé, ¿quizás una cena romántica?-les propuso Emma pensando que algo clásico sería la solución.

-Aburridooooo, ¿qué tal si solo lo atrapo en mi chicle y lo encierro con Kappei en su habitación?-les propuso Lucy ya fastidiada de hacer tantos planes a largo plazo.

-Esa idea falla por más motivos de los que te imaginas-murmuro Berecca antes de soltar un suspiro, era bastante difícil emparejar a alguien cuando ninguna de ella siquiera tenía novio-Aquí paradas no haremos nada, ¿vamos a darnos una vuelta a la ciudad?-les propuso que sería al menos más entretenido.

-Claro, también quiero probar un esmalte de uñas, quizás comprarle uno a Kappei, si la ropa no funciona quizás destacar su lindura natural es buena idea-sonreía Emma estando confiada en que podría al menos conseguir que Van lo viera de esa manera.

-N-No quiero pintarme las uñas-gimoteo Kappei por ese tipo de invitación.

-Que adorable, crees tener opción-se reía Lucy mientras le tomaba del brazo para hacer que la siguiera, el de cabellos celestes suspiro únicamente esperando que nadie se diera cuenta después de eso.

Con el manto nocturno adornando el cielo finalmente se anunciaba el final del día, un agotado Van entraba en su habitación para tirarse en su cama, realmente debía considerar ayudar a Burton en sus experimentos, esta vez casi se habían ahogado en un chicle que no dejaba de expandirse, el problema no fue escupirlo, sino que en cosa de minutos ya había llenado todo el cuarto del rubio, después de ello el maestro les había dado una reprimenda, incluso los castigo teniendo que limpiar toda la arena después de la práctica de la tarde, ahora entendía porque el personal de aseo se quejaba, quitar tanto chicle era difícil, más cuando aparecía en los lugares menos esperados y altos, tomo tanto tiempo que incluso perdieron la cena, al menos eso creía pero por suerte Kappei le había guardado algo de comer, casi se le lanzaba en brazos como lo hizo Burton al ver que Berecca había hecho lo mismo por él, uno aprecia más la comida después de haber trabajado tanto, solo una duda le quedaba en la cabeza y era porque Kappei usaba pintura de uñas, se le había pasado la oportunidad de preguntarle pero suponía seria incomodo tratar el tema ahora.

-"Aunque le quedaba bien"-pensó Van por cómo eran del mismo color de su cabello, con sus últimas fuerzas se levantó para cambiarse a su pijama- "Podría devolverle el favor, quizás conseguirle un dulce o algo"-sonrió imaginando que no haría daño hacer un buen gesto por su amigo.

Las luces se apagaron, se metió en las sabanas de la cama y soltó un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos su mente no pudo evitar repasar los sucesos del día, tendría que mejorar en el tema de los combates después de actuar tan mal, claro, era culpa de Kappei por usar el uniforme femenino y que le quedara tan bien, pero no podía excusarse con eso, después de todo fue el quien se pasó más tiempo viendo su figura que poniendo atención, se dio vuelta en su cama y abrazo su almohada, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el de cabello celeste usara un sostén, bueno, era para cubrir sus pezones así que no tenía muchas opciones, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al recordar cómo le dieron un zape a Burton por tocarlos, honestamente a él también le hubiera gustado hacerlo, simplemente era curiosidad, era lo mismo que lo llevo a espiarlo en los baños, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente, se había quedado viéndolo demasiado, incluso se había enfocado en su pene, no dudaba en tenerlo más grande pero el de Kappei era adorable, ese pensamiento lo puso en alerta, no era normal que encontrara atractivo la entrepierna de otro hombre, creyó que solamente era la decepción de su combate, cuando Kappei intento animarle no pudo evitar sonreír, agradecía lo considerado que era con el siempre, la palabra "lindo" escapo de sus labios, provocando un sonrojo y con ello que su interés creciera.

-"V-Van-kun"- el modo tímido en que le llamo cuando sus frentes se juntaron, ¿por qué hizo eso?, la verdad no tenía idea, simplemente quería, además la linda expresión en el rostro de Kappei lo valía, había sentido un cosquilleo en sus manos, por algún motivo ese tacto no era suficiente, cuando sujeto sus hombros una parte de él quería abrazarlo, apegar sus cuerpos desnudos, sentir esa piel junto a la suya, acercar más sus rostros, acortar la distancia y cubrir los labios de su querido amigo con los suyos, queriendo conocer su sabor y que tan suaves eran.

-¡Ahh!-grito sentándose de golpe en su cama, apoyo una de sus manos en su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente, sentía su cuerpo arderle y los recientes pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez-¿Q-Que fue eso?.....¡¿Qué es esto?!-su rostro expreso claro temor al levantar la sabana, su pene estaba erecto, levantando la tela de su pantalón e incluso se podía ver una pequeña mancha húmeda.

Todo el rostro de Van se tiño de un color rojo, apresurado se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su sabana, cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras buscaba pensar en otra cosa, chicle, aliens, el monstruo soda que casi le aplasto contra el suelo, cualquier cosa pero su cerebro le traicionaba, únicamente llenándole con imágenes de su amigo, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus expresiones, el bicolor mordió su almohada sintiendo como su pene le llegaba a doler, no tuvo otra opción, se quitó el pantalón para dejarlo en libertad, creyendo que su erección bajaría con el tiempo pero era inútil, su mente le seguía atormentando con los recuerdos del día, comenzó a mecer su cadera, frotándose contra el colchón y ahogando un gemido, sus pensamientos ahora tomaron una dirección muy diferente, si Burton no hubiera entrado en las duchas habría abrazado a Kappei, quizás hasta besado, seguro hubiera visto su rostro todo enrojecido por ello, lo vería de modo tímido solamente provocándole más, ¿le pediría otro?, le daría los que quisiera, el pensar en ese atractivo cuerpo apegado al suyo hizo un cosquilleo presentarse en su abdomen, seguro sus penes iban a tocarse, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Van, imaginando que Kappei se sorprendería por como lo tenía más grande, no dudaba en que estaría tan erecto como en este instante, su mano se movió para moverse sobre su hombría, su imaginación iba volando cada vez más alto, lo habría acorralado en la ducha, ambos se habrían besado mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos, sus manos se habrían movido por este, tocado esos pezones rosados para hacerlo soltar ese ruido tan extraño, frotando su hombría con la suya, diciéndole que tan bien se sentía y que deseaba más, un gruñido escapo de los labios de Van al eyacular, su mente nublándose a medida que manchaba la cama con su semilla masculina, sintiéndose tan bien que no pudo evitar jadear, caer en el colchón con la abrumadora sensación aun vibrando en él, intentar recuperar el aliento mientras su cerebro le decía una trágica verdad. 

Se había masturbado pensando en Kappei.


	2. acto 2

A la mañana siguiente Van despertó con un sentimiento de culpa, ¿por qué diablos había hecho eso?, no solo tuvo que escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera para dejar sus sabanas en la lavandería, sino que ahora ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver a Kappei a la cara, lo peor es que debía hacerlo, todos desayunaban juntos después de todo, antes de ingresar a la cafetería respiro profundo, se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas intentando convencerse de que no era la gran cosa, que fue algo de una sola vez y seguramente todo se olvidaría, no está por mas decir que tal cosa no ocurrió, menos aun con el paso de los días, apenas Van llegaba a tener a Kappei en su vista sus manos le sudaban, sentarse junto a él provocaba que se pusiera rígido, si este le hablaba sentía que su lengua se secaba y como si no fuera poco, cada vez que iban al camerino a cambiarse sufría una erección al verlo desnudarse, agradecía que Kappei casi siempre estaba usando su uniforme, de ese modo las ocasiones en las que tenía que ver su cuerpo eran pocas......estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sus sueños se hicieron más frecuentes, comenzaban a prestar más atención al de cabello celeste antes que sus propias lecciones, cuando tenían que estar en el mismo equipo se mantenía cerca de él, dispuesto a darle una mano o enfrentar a quien le fuera a sorprender para pegarlo a la pared, como si algo en él le decía que debía protegerlo aun cuando sabía que Kappei podía solo, incluso salvarlo a él de uno que otro ataque, aun así cuando este le agradecía por cuidar su espalda, se sentía tan feliz que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, cuando ya paso una semana toda la mente de Van era un caos, sabía que debía dejar de ver a Kappei para no sentirse tan raro, pero si lo hacía terminaba sintiendo ansiedad por verlo, una enorme contradicción que por solo deseaba tuviera una solución, aunque no tenía idea de cuál podía ser esa.

-¡Van-kun!-

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kappei, era un martes en la mañana, todos habían desayunado y ya se habían ido de la academia, eso era señal de que había un ataque de aliens ninja en diversas partes, como tal Van estaba emocionado, ya quería poner a prueba sus habilidades contra ellos, sin embargo el maestro los había puesto en pares, insistiendo en que era más seguro para todos de esa manera, el bicolor se encontraba revisando que tenía todo lo necesario para ponerse en marcha, solamente faltaba su compañero y ya tenía la idea de quien era, este sin duda iba a ser un día bastante largo para él.

-Buenos días-saludo intentando sonar como siempre, ignorando como ese cosquilleo se hacía presente una vez el de cabello celeste llego frente a él.

-Me alegra nos asignaran juntos en esta ocasión-Kappei sonreía ampliamente al saber que finalmente irían juntos como equipo, por otro lado Van se puso tenso al recordarle esa realidad.

-Sí, será divertido....yay-susurro Van casi teniendo que forzarse a sonreír, más bien intentaba no sonrojarse por la adorable expresión en el rostro de Kappei al decir eso.

-¿N-No te alegra?-gimoteo bajando la mirada, creyendo que su compañía era una molestia haciéndole reaccionar.

-¡No!, es decir sí, quiero decir-gimoteo Van agitando los brazos sin querer generar un mal entendido-Claro que me gusta la idea de ir a una misión contigo, tu y yo solos, sin nadie cerca, en el viaje de ida y vuelta.....solos-entre más decía esas palabras podía sentir que sus manos mojarse en señal de estar nervioso.

-Oh, bueno, además si no quieres estar conmigo podemos reunirnos con los demás al terminar-le propuso Kappei sin saber porque le daba tanto énfasis a esa palabra.

-¡Si quiero!-el grito de Van le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, el bicolor reacciono e intento calmarse-Ahh, quiero decir, si tu estas conforme de tenerme a mí a tu lado, pues- murmuro rascándose la nuca algo apenado de su emoción.

-Claro que me gusta, no podría pedir a alguien mejor-sonrió Kappei claramente feliz de tales palabras, Van sintió como si le hubieran dado un flechazo en el pecho, se rio algo nervioso mientras ambos iban hacia el zepelín para cumplir su misión.

El viaje hasta la ciudad shinobi no era exactamente largo, ambos se encontraban sentados juntos, aun cuando habían muchos otros libres ninguno dijo nada, mejor dicho era preferible el silencio a llegar a decir algo extraño, a veces miraban por la ventana, notando como se alejaban de la academia y el mar que la rodeaba, ingresando a la zona urbana y a un lugar donde pudieran descender, estar en la ciudad ponía de bueno humor a Van, poder estar rodeado de edificios, ver automóviles en las calles y una que otra tienda, realmente le recordaba a su hogar, la única diferencia era que el lugar se encontraba abarrotado de seres pegajosos, ambos amigos se vieron de reojo antes de correr contra estos, masticando un chicle los inflaron y sujetándolo los convirtieron en unos bates, aquellos seres pegajosos reaccionaron a su presencia, dirigiéndose contra estos dando pequeños saltos, aun cuando eran pequeños y no poseían extremidades eran más en número, sin embargo eso poco serbia siendo que Van y Kappei los separaban en grupos, usando sus chicles los mantenían atrapados antes de poder darles un golpe, haciéndolos desaparecer o pegándolos a paredes del lugar, el bicolor sonreía, parecía demasiado fácil realmente, poco le duro cuando noto que estos parecían agitarse, saltar unos sobre otros hasta comenzar a pegarse entre sí, en cosa de unos segundos tomando una forma más humanoide, sus colores mezclados mientras les crecían unas gruesas extremidades, siendo tan grande como un camión soltó un grito de rabia, provocando que ambos tuvieran que retroceder.

-Creo que este si será un problema-gimoteo Kappei por como aquel enorme ser golpeo el suelo con sus brazos, la sustancia viscosa que le componía expandiéndose con ello obligándoles a saltar.

La ventaja de que fueran dos es que su enemigo solo podía enfocarse en uno, sumado a que este parecía no poder saltar por su propio peso le dejaba expuesto, Van soplo su chicle, una vez una gran burbuja se formó y cuando la arrojo esta apreso al más grande, sin embargo por la fuerza que poseía eso solo duro unos segundos, Kappei inflando su chicle lo toco, la masa rosada se deformo hasta ser unos kunai que arrojo contra él, aun cuando parecían haber hecho daño no eran el suficiente, tampoco podían alejarse demasiado, si esa cosa avanzaba por la calle quien sabría cuánto destruiría, sin más opción ambos tenían que atacar a distancia, buscando cualquier apertura o momento que este se distrajera, aun así cuando lograron golpearle lo suficiente la sustancia que le componía se agito, una parte separándose y haciéndolo más ligero, lo suficiente para golpear a ambos y alejarles, agitados vieron como ahora era más pequeño pero rápido, logrando correr hacia ellos a lo cual tuvieron que escalar los muros buscando distancia, el bicolor observo de reojo a Kappei, no quería que volvieran a golpearlo, necesitaban acabar con el enemigo lo más rápido posible, busco a su alrededor una solución, una idea llego a su mente sabiendo que estaban en una zona comercial, la susurro en el oído del cabello celeste, este asintió y se apartó en otra dirección mientras el descendía de su lugar.

-Vamos, tu y yo-le desafío Van agitando su bate con una sonrisa, la criatura agito sus brazos por el desafío, ambos corrieron uno contra el otro, el bicolor sonrió y en un rápido movimiento se deslizo entre sus enormes piernas, quedando detrás de el para golpearle.

La criatura grito enfurecida, se volteo pero no pudo encontrar al niño, confundido reviso alrededor, en aquella calle solo habían automóviles, cajas de madera, buzones, unos kunai de chicle le atacaron a la distancia, se dirigió hacia este pero entonces otros le golpearon la espalda, no importaba cuanto volteara, no podía encontrarlos, golpeo el pavimento enfurecido, dando golpes de un lado a otro, levanto automóviles, destrozo buzones, finalmente iban a dirigirse contra una estatua que parecía un mapache, noto como esta adoptaba un tono rosado y en un segundo se desvanecía, dejando a Kappei frente a el quien masticaba relajadamente su chicle.

-Sorpresa-sonrió notando como este parpadeaba impactado, Van se acercó para estar tras él, ambos tenían suficiente energía para usar una técnica especial, dos pequeños tornados de chicle le impactaron de ambos extremos, la criatura soltó un chillido, buscando huir, sin embargo los acelerados movimientos rotatorios solo impactaban más fuerte su cuerpo, finalmente terminando deshaciéndolo y que se desvaneciera, únicamente dejando un pergamino detrás.

-¡Ganamos!-grito Van alzando el puño, Kappei sonrió, sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él provocando que enrojeciera.

-Fue una increíble idea, ¡eres genial!-decía el de cabellos celestes con un brillo en sus ojos provocando que el bicolor se rascara la nuca algo apenado-Oh si, el pergamino-dijo separándose para ir a recogerlo, sin escuchar el gruñido de Van por lo poco que duro aquel contacto.

-Bueno, misión cumplida supongo, hora de volver a la academia-murmuro Van sabiendo que su maestro querría ver lo que decía lo que consiguieron, Kappei lo miro de reojo, apenas era la tarde, tenían mucho más tiempo, al verlo avanzar apretó los puños, recordando los consejos de sus amigas respiro profundo y se le acercó para tomar su mano.

-Aún es muy temprano, no he estado aquí antes así que, podríamos, ya sabes, ¿dar una vuelta?-le propuso intentando no sonar nervioso, aun así las mejillas de Kappei estaban sonrojadas, básicamente le estaba pidiendo una cita, al menos, así es como él lo veía.

-Claro, es una buena idea-afirmo Van con una amplia sonrisa, ya que estaba en ese lugar quería al menos dar un paseo por su viejo vecindario, quizás ver a su madre o amigos, Kappei se sintió feliz por aquella afirmativa, dejándose simplemente guiar por el de cabellos bicolor.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas.....eso era falso, ambos eran plenamente conscientes pero preferían no decir nada, si uno no se quejaba entonces creían que no había necesidad de sacar el tema, además de ello, el tacto entre sus suaves manos se sentía realmente agradable, durante el camino Van aprovechaba de señalar los lugares que conocía, Kappei le platicaba de los lugares que solía ver el en Japón, sin duda muy diferentes pero ambos mostraban un genuino interés en vida del otro, la zona comercial quedo atrás, se dirigían esta vez a los suburbios notando que todo lucia normal, tal parecía que la gente había sido evacuada con anterioridad para no descubrir a esos ninjas pegajosos, Van soltó un suspiro, pensar que hace poco era igual que todos ellos, saliendo de la escuela al sonar la campana, corriendo con sus amigos para pasarla bien en los terrenos baldíos donde había una cancha de basquetbol, fue a ese lugar que sus pasos terminaron llevándolo, observando con algo de nostalgia el lugar ahora vacío, Kappei pudo percatarse cuenta de ello, suavemente acaricio su mano con su pulgar, haciendo que este volteara a verlo le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Van no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió el gesto sabiendo que ahora tampoco estaba solo, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Kappei, notando como este enrojecía levemente, estaba seguro que estaba igual, abrió su boca, quería decirle algo aun cuando no sabía exactamente que era, solo tenía en claro que había algo en su pecho que deseaba ser expresado.

-¡Van!-

Unas voces provocaron que ambos jóvenes voltearan la mirada, los ojos del bicolor se iluminaron cuando vio a sus amigos de la escuela, 5 de ellos los cuales se acercaban con una amplia sonrisa al verlo, como era de esperarse sufrió una tormenta de preguntas, que le había pasado, si se había mudado, por que dejo la escuela, eran tantas cosas que se sentía abrumado, más que nada debido a que no podía responder abiertamente ninguna de estas, aunque la verdad se moría por hacerlo, estaba seguro que se quedarían con la boca tan abierta que les llegaría al suelo, finalmente uno le pregunto porque estaba tomando la mano de Kappei, apresurado lo soltó poniéndose nervioso, intentando pensar una excusa pero el de cabello celeste se le adelanto, simplemente se presentó como su amigo y que era nuevo por la zona, así que estaban de la mano para no llegar a perder al otro de vista, algunos los observaron de modo sospechoso pero terminaron por creerlo, insistiendo en que seguramente Van era el que olvidaba iba acompañado y salía corriendo a cualquier lugar, el mencionado se quejó con las orejas rojas, sin querer que llegaran a darle malas ideas a Kappei de él, si quisiera que alguien le avergonzara lo habría llevado a conocer a su madre.

-Hey como son dos, ¿por qué no se unen?, así vemos si no has perdido tu toque-propuso uno de los jóvenes enseñando el balón de básquetbol que traía, ante aquel desafío el bicolor sonrió ampliamente, ambos aceptaron aunque sabían que para hacerlo justo debían estar en equipos contrarios, mientras todos se estiraban en su lugar Van noto que Kappei comenzaba a desabrocharse su abrigo, provocando que una alarma se activara en él.

-Ammm, ¿qué uniforme estas usando?-le pregunto a lo bajo sin querer que los otros le escucharan, sabía que si era el atuendo de la otra ocasión seguro quedaría en ridículo frente a todos al ponerse nervioso.

-¿Mmm?, el de siempre, ¿por qué?-cuestiono Kappei confundido al quitarse su abrigo, mostrando como era el mismo uniforme azul que Van y sus otros amigos utilizaban.

-Curiosidad-respondió dándole una palmada para alejarse, suspiro aliviado pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado.

Van y Kappei terminaron en el centro de la cancha, ambos desafiándose con la mirada mientras el que haría de árbitro y contador sujetaba el balón, contando hasta tres lo arrojo en lo alto, ambos saltaron tan alto que los demás se sorprendieron, estaban casi iguales pero Van tenía más reflejos en lo que respectaba al juego, por ello el término con el balón en manos, rebotándolo y comenzando a correr por el lugar, pasándolo a uno de sus compañeros mientras el equipo contrario intentaba recuperarlo, entre más pasaban los minutos una amplia sonrisa se podía ver en el rostro del bicolor, los forcejeos unos con otros, la tensión cuando uno arrojaba el balón y este rebotaba en la canasta, pareciendo entrar pero cayendo atrás, los gruñidos de decepción, los gritos de emoción, la adrenalina de competir, todo ello le gustaba a Van y disfrutaba con cada minuto, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado eso, Kappei podía percatarse de ello y sonreía, su idea de una cita había sido arruinada pero la verdad no le molestaba, con tal de verle tan entusiasta y animado era suficiente, después de todo esas eran las características que más le gustaban de él, además, sus ojos no podían evitar brillar de emoción al ver como Van saltaba para poder hacer una clavada, aun cuando no debía le era imposible no animarle, haciendo que los de su equipo alzaran la ceja cuestionándose de qué lado estaba, el de cabellos celestes se rascaba la nuca mientras seguían jugando, después de todo él también la estaba pasando bien, nunca había jugado a tales cosas, siempre era más práctica de espadas, escondidas y otras cosas, aun así sentía que lo hacía bien, lo suficiente para ser elogiado por quienes hacia equipo al encestar, estos le golpeaban el hombro diciendo que tenía talento, este se mostraba apenado pero aun así lo agradecía, sin saberlo, del mismo modo que él estaba atento a Van, este llegaba a enfocarse en él, sin duda el juego era más divertido al tener a alguien con sus mismas capacidades, incluso consideraba que podría proponerles jugar del mismo modo con los de la academia, quizás incluso tendría suerte y Kappei usaría el uniforme de una de sus amigas, seguro podría convencerlo de que así se separaban en equipos, un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas, imaginando que forcejeaba con él para poder recuperar el balón, sintió nuevamente el cosquilleo en su abdomen, sabiendo que no podría hacer algo similar en la vida real pero soñar no costaba nada.

-¡Pase largo!-el bicolor volteo el rostro por esas palabras, una mala decisión pues solo consiguió que el balón le impactara y cayera de espaldas.

-¡Van-kun!- el mencionado sentía que sus ojos le daba vuelta, apenas enfocándose en quien estaba frente a él llamándole, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, como si al detener todo movimiento un gran cansancio le llenara, parpadeo un par de veces, cada vez más lento y finalmente los cerro.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente se encontró en una cama, no en cualquier lugar sino uno que conocía bastante bien, era su habitación, mejor dicho, la habitación que tenía cuando vivía con su madre, todo seguía en su lugar, se sentó en su lugar y se tocó la frente sintiendo que le ardía, un paño helado cayo de esta, se le quedo viendo pensando que lo habían puesto para bajar la hinchazón o algo, pues sus dedos podían palpar un pequeño chichón en este, recordó lo que había ocurrido y gimoteo, no podía creer que peleo con un ninja extraterrestre y sobrevivió pero un balón lo noqueo, se sentía avergonzado y lo peor de todo era que Kappei lo había visto, al recordar a su amigo se levantó apresurado, al salir al pasillo pudo escuchar unas risas, reconocía bastante bien las voces, se asomó a la sala notando como su madre estaba en el sofá, su amigo de cabello celeste sentado a su lado mientras ambos bebían una taza de té, parecían bastante cómodos, incluso noto unos pastelillos en la mesa de centro y su estómago gruño, fue ese sonido el que delato su presencia ante ellos.

-Ya despertaste-sonrió la mujer aliviada al verlo de pie, Van simplemente sonrió y se sonrojo cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo, imaginaba lo había extrañado, el también a ella y le correspondió el gesto, Kappei los observaba claramente enternecido por la imagen que daban provocando que el rubor en el rostro del bicolor se extendiera.

-Ahhh ¿cuánto estuve fuera?-pregunto separándose un poco de su madre.

-Tres horas, creo que la pelea de antes te dejo agotado, sumado al ejercicio y el golpe creo que fue demasiado-respondió Kappei mientras la mujer regañaba con la mirada a su hijo.

-Mmm quizás si me excedí un poco-murmuro rascándose la nuca algo apenado de como en verdad ninguno se había tomado un respiro, su estómago volvió a gruñir, su madre sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza diciendo que le prepararía algo.

-Menos mal te bajo la inflamación, tenías la frente muy roja-sonrió Kappei tras revisar su frente una vez Van se sentó a su lado.

-Agg otro momento humillante más a mi lista, seguro me vi muy tonto-gimoteo solamente pidiendo que eso se quedara entre ellos.

-Nah, comparado como jugaste eso se olvida, eres realmente bueno-sonreía Kappei queriendo animarle, después de todo un accidente le pasaba a cualquiera.

-Jeje, bueno, tu tampoco te quedaste atrás -sonrió Van frotando su dedo contra su nariz suavemente, este simplemente se mostró apenado por sus palabras y entonces reacciono a algo-Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes dónde vivía?-cuestiono sabiendo que debió ser el quien lo trajo.

-Le pregunte a tus amigos, te cargue en mi espalda y te traje aquí-explico con toda calma mientras Van sabía que le debía un gran favor-Sé que debí haber vuelto a la academia con el pergamino pero.....me tenías preocupado, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-murmuro lo último en tono bajo, aun así el bicolor pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

-G-Gracias-susurro sin saber exactamente qué decir, sin embargo se sentía feliz de ser apreciado de tal manera.

Ambos se quedaron en el sillón sin saber que más decir, escuchaban algunos ruidos en la cocina, la madre de Van les preguntaba algunas cosas pues ella quería saber todo lo ocurrido en esos días, conforme respondían la mano de uno se acercaba a la del otro, no supieron quién fue el que lo hizo, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente, la mujer al asomarse para preguntarles si querían algo de beber noto curiosa un leve rubor en el rostro de ambos, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al ver como su hijo parecía algo nervioso, podía hacerse una idea de que ocurría pero no dijo nada, durante el almuerzo Van quería hundir la cara en su comida, su madre parecía interrogar a Kappei insistiendo en que debía conocer a su nuevo amigo, el de cabello celeste simplemente respondía a lo que podía, sonrojándose cuando ella lo clasifico como un "niño adorable" y le dijo a su hijo que debía cuidarlo bien, este quejándose avergonzado por las cosas que decía, como si él y Kappei fueran una pareja y ella diera su aprobación, su amigo también lo percibía así y parecía que iba a salir humo de su cabeza, ese día parecía ser una montaña rusa de emociones para ambos. Después de la comida decidieron descansar un poco, ambos fueron a la habitación de Van, poder desempolvar sus videojuegos le dio algo de gracia, sentados en el suelo ambos pasaron el resto de la puerta entre risas, burlas y divirtiéndose como chicos de su edad, la madre los observaba con una sonrisa al ver la buena relación que tenían, el tiempo sin embargo fue algo que ninguno tomo en cuenta, antes de poder reaccionar ya era de noche, sin querer verlos salir a la calle a tal hora insisto en que se quedaran hasta mañana, Kappei estaba en duda, sin embargo Van termino aceptando sabiendo que pasar una noche con su madre no haría daño, tras ponerse en contacto con su maestro, recibir un regaño por su tardanza y un castigo cuando regresaran, finalmente les permitió poder quedarse ahí, sacaron un colchón para invitados, lo colocaron junto a la cama del bicolor, el de cabello celeste sentía como su pancita le cosquilleaba, compartiría habitación con el chico que le gusta después de todo, tras haberse bañado aprovecho que Van tomaba una ducha y le envió un mensaje a sus amigas, se arrepintió al instante, todas le decían que aprovechara y Lucy exigía evidencia fotográfica, cuando su amigo regresó a la habitación secándose el cabello guardo su celular, negándose rotundamente a hacer alguna de las cosas que ellas sugirieron.

-Disculpa por ser una molestia-murmuro Kappei algo apenado por tener que usar una de los pijamas del bicolor.

-Está bien, además ya nos pusimos en contacto, volveremos a primera hora mañana-le calmo Van mientras el de cabello celeste asintió, ambos se sentaron en la cama intentando descifrar el pergamino pero parecía en otro idioma, quizás en código para que no fuera tan fácil leerlo, escucharon la puerta abrirse, la madre de Van asomándose por esta en su camisón de noche.

-Hora de dormir, nada de escapadas nocturnas ni de beber agua, se de alguien que terminaba por ir al baño a las 3 de la mañana-indico ella enfocándose en su hijo provocando que se sonrojada.

-Mama-gruño Van algo avergonzado mientras Kappei intentaba no reírse, ambos se metieron en su respectiva cama, la mujer sonrió feliz de tener a su pequeño en casa, apago la luz y cerró la puerta para poder irse a su habitación.

-Tu mama es agradable, ya sé de donde sacaste el carisma-susurraba Kappei viendo de reojo a Van, aun cuando estaban a oscuras ambos podían verse claramente por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Y eso que no conoces a mi papa, seguro de el saque lo genial- presumió sonriendo ampliamente- Aunque ahora me debes una, así que tendré que conocer a tus padres algún día-dijo pensando que sería justo, el de cabello celeste simplemente se sonrojo y asintió, un sonido le llamo la atención, saco su celular notando que era un mensaje de Berecca.

"Animo amigo"

-¿Alguna de las chicas?-cuestiono intentando no sonar celoso por como este asentía con una sonrisa.

-Solo me desea buenas noches-se explicó dejando su celular en silencio, ambos pensaron que sería mejor hacer lo mismo, se acomodaron en su respectivo lugar, se dieron la espalda uno al otro, sin embargo ninguno de ellos cerro sus ojos-Van-kun..... ¿No te ha molestado?-pregunto Kappei decidiendo correr un pequeño riesgo.

-Claro que no, a mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo-respondió creyendo que nuevamente se disculpaba por haberse quedado en su habitación.

-En realidad me a que.....bueno, hoy nos hemos tomado de la mano muchas veces-murmuro provocando que el bicolor se pusiera tenso-Sé que no ha sido por accidente, bueno, al menos yo no lo he hecho por accidente-murmuro sintiendo su boca algo seca, más aun por como creía que iba a terminar confesando a ese paso.

-No, para nada-susurro Van volteándose en su cama, Kappei lo hizo de igual manera que ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro-Tus manos son suaves, es raro pero cuando las toco, me agrada mucho-murmuro extendiendo su mano hacia él, el de cabello celeste la miro, sabiendo que estaba ofreciéndola y la acepto lentamente.

-Están calientes....se sienten bien-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos por ello, más de alivio al saber que no era raro, más bien, parecía algo muy natural.

-Quieres.....¿dormir conmigo?-le propuso Van no siendo el único sonrojado por esas palabras, aparto sus sabanas, se alejó un poco para hacerle un espacio, invitándole a hacerle compañía sintiéndose ansioso por su respuesta.

-Ahhh, bueno-Kappei sentía que en cualquier momento iba a darle un ataque o algo, parecía irreal, una broma pero con ver el rostro de Van supo que no era así.

Lentamente se levantó de su lugar, entro en su cama mientras que la proximidad de sus cuerpos era bastante, ambos estaban ruborizados, sus corazones latían tan rápido que creían el otro lo escuchaba, poco a poco se movieron, acomodándose en aquel pequeño espacio, una pierna de Van se coló entre las de Kappei, un escalofrió recorrió a ambos, se observaron mutuamente en busca de alguna señal de incomodidad, no pudieron encontrarla, su frente se apoyó en el hombro del bicolor, este descanso su mentón en la cabeza de su amigo, los brazos de ambos rodearon al otro, encontrándose en un abrazo que ambos habían ansiado, soltando un suspiro provocando un escalofrió, sintiendo la calidez del otro pese a las telas, no dijeron nada, quizás no lo necesitaban, simplemente no querían, pero sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse pesados, especialmente por cómo estaban tan cómodos que resultaba imposible que el sueño no les fuera dominando.

-"Kappei huele tan bien"-ese fue el último pensamiento de Van en ese día, la agradable fragancia natural del otro ayudándole a dejarse llevar, una sonrisa presente en su rostro, satisfecho por ese día, aun cuando él deseaba una respuesta más a ese agradable sentimiento que experimentaba con él.

Volver a la academia después de aquella noche llego a generar un cambio en ambos, para todos los demás no era algo notable, ellos platicaban con los demás, entrenaban, tenían duelos intentando pegar al otro en la pared con chicle, realmente todo lucia normal y eso era porque ninguno veía las señales, el hecho de que se sentaran juntos, los leves roces de sus manos al caminar juntos, las miradas que se daban cuando llegaban a cambiarse de ropa, el cómo le deseaban suerte al otro al no hacer equipo ese día, sin embargo lo que más había cambiado en ellos era el deseo del contacto físico, ya fuera muy temprano mientras todos estaban en la cafetería o muy de noche, cuando todos se dirigían a sus propias habitaciones, solían buscarse para poder estar a solas, platicaban un poco mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas, en otras ocasiones simplemente no decían nada, únicamente se apegaban al otro, abrazándose y sintiendo sus rostros arder por lo agradable que era, aquello siendo más frecuente con el paso de los días, volviéndose el momento que Van más ansiaba que ocurriera, poder rodear el cuerpo de Kappei con sus brazos, mantenerlo cercano a él, poder oler su fragancia y como de vez en cuando solían hacerse cosquillas, era tan agradable y al mismo tiempo, era algo tan horrible, no poder darle un nombre a lo que ocurría entre ellos, saber que quizás aquello solo sería algo pasajero, temeroso de que un día simplemente Kappei diría que deberían detenerse, no era algo normal, por algo es que lo hacían a escondidas de todos, un instinto le decía eso, sin embargo algo en su pecho pateaba esas ideas, insistiendo en que si ambos le disfrutaban no podía ser algo malo, aun así, el bicolor sabía que necesitaba respuestas y no tenía a quien recurrir.....bueno, quizás si a una persona en ese lugar.

-Entonces, ¿tú qué opinas?-

Era un viernes en la tarde, habían terminado con las practicas ese día, no había misiones, la tarde era para ellos y ahí estaba Van, en la habitación de su amigo Burton, más bien un laboratorio por tantas cosas científicas, diciéndole como se había sentido los últimos días, lo que había hecho con Kappei, como estaban buscándose más seguido, las extrañas sensaciones generadas, incluso confeso como solía masturbarse más seguido pensando en él, su rostro ardía pero si alguien podía decirle que ocurría era el rubio, después de todo este era el más intelectual de todos ahí.

-Que este chicle está lejos de estar listo, lo único que hace es expandirse pero no sirve de arma-bufo el rubio viendo su experimento fallido, el bicolor gruño por su respuesta a lo cual se rio- Solo bromeaba, pero honestamente, ¿qué esperas que te diga?-cuestiono sabiendo que era normal se sintiera confundido.

-Una respuesta, no sé lo que ocurre y me tiene frustrado....no quiero hacer algo tonto y herir a Kappei-murmuro desviando su mirada, notando que su amigo estaba serio con ello se ajustó sus gafas.

-Okey, te lo explicare muy fácil, en estos momentos tu cerebro está bajo una actividad neuronal, tu hipotálamo al igual que otras zonas estimulan tu glándula pituitaria, se encuentran produciendo oxitocina y casopresina las cuales-

-¡Burton!-grito Van sin poder entenderle siquiera media palabras de lo que había dicho-Resúmelo-pidió a lo cual el rubio rodo la mirada fastidiado de que todos le pidieran eso.

-Estás enamorado de Kappei-gruño a lo bajo por como tener que resumir tal intrigante fenómeno en una simple oración, por otro lado Van se encontraba con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Eso.....eso no puede, bueno yo-gimoteo sintiéndose nervioso, si era así, entonces lo que el quería era hacer cosas de novio con Kappei, tener citas, andar juntos, besarse, podía proyectarse en cada una de esas situaciones que su madre solía ver en la televisión, lo peor de todo, era que no le molestaban, sino que realmente sentía algo emocionado de poder hacer tales cosas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el rubio moviendo su mano frente a él, preocupado de que este pareciera aturdido, el bicolor finalmente reacciono y se rasco la nuca suavemente.

-Mmm pero no importa que tan lindo sea Kappei, es raro que dos chicos sean novios ¿verdad?-murmuro jugando con sus dedos en una actitud nerviosa, tampoco quería llegar a darle problemas al de cabello celeste con sus nuevos sentimientos.

-¿Más raro que un grupo de niños usando chicle para enfrentar ninjas extraterrestre?-cuestiono el rubio alzando una de sus cejas, Van se quedó en silencio unos momentos y lentamente comenzó a sonreír.

-Es cierto...... ¡es cierto!-grito levantándose de su lugar emocionado, su vida estaba lejos de ser normal, en ese caso, ¿que tenia de malo si amaba a Kappei?, absolutamente nada- Gracias, ahora solo necesito pensar en cómo decirle-murmuro frotándose su mentón suavemente.

-De nada-dijo mientras volvía a sus experimentos, observando un tubo que contenía un chicle rosado lo examino -Mmm, me pregunto si podre inventar un chicle que atraiga a personas a uno-murmuro teniendo una clara idea en su mente al recordar como el cerebro producía el amor.

-¿Una poción de amor?-cuestiono Van interesado en ello.

-No es una poción de amor, es una sustancia que atraerá personas independiente de su sexo a uno para poder ser derrotados en el acto-dijo del modo más científico que pudo.

-Exacto, una poción de amor-reafirmo Van a lo cual el rubio gruño pensando que tendría que darle la razón esta vez-Oh si, una cosa más...... ¿me das unos consejos románticos?-le pidió rascándose la nuca suavemente.

-Ahhh, en eso tendrás que recurrir a internet-murmuro Burton desviando la mirada sonrojado, negándose a admitir que tales cosas escapaban su intelecto.

Van se pasó la siguiente hora investigando por internet, desde consejos románticos y citas hasta momentos más íntimos, su rostro ardiéndole pero creía que necesitaría saber todo eso, más aun si algún día terminaría haciendo eso con Kappei, aun así el tema del sexo era más complejo de lo que creía, había mucho que recordar y aprender, cada vez que se lo mencionaba a Burton este se sonrojaba y gritaba, finalmente termino echándolo de su habitación, quizás era el empujón que el bicolor necesitaba, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por Kappei no quería perder un momento más, comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación de este, esperando realmente que estuviera ahí pues no creía poder juntar tanto valor en otro momento, quizás era la adrenalina de tener la respuesta que quería, el hecho de que al ser su primera experiencia amorosa quería ser correspondido, pero más que nada, ahora que estaba la posibilidad de tener una relación más profunda con el de cabello celeste, lo deseaba más que nada, aun no estaba seguro de ser un novio, no tenía idea como serlo pero tampoco le preocupaba, simplemente lo descubrirían juntos, llego finalmente a donde quería, respiro profundo múltiples veces, golpeando y escuchando que respondían se puso tenso.

-Van-kun, ¿qué ocurre?-cuestiono Kappei al abrir la puerta, no esperaba verlo y se preguntó si venía a abrazarlo, realmente lo esperaba aun cuando este lucia tan nervioso-¿Todo bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, más por como este parecía sudar y su rostro enrojecía.

-Kappei, ¡vine a invitarte a una cita!-grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aquello no solo hizo eco en los pasillos, sino en los oídos del de cabello celeste que se quedó en silencio.

-Eh...... ¡¿eh?!-grito retrocediendo tanto que termino cayendo sentado en el suelo mientras su rostro le ardía.

-¿L-Lo dije mal?, ahhh ¿debí haber dicho que si querías tener una cita conmigo?-gimoteo el bicolor rascándose la nuca preocupado de que hubiera metido la pata, tales palabras hicieron reaccionar a Kappei de que hablaba en serio.

-N-No, es decir, si, me refiero a que, ¿por qué la repentina invitación?-cuestiono tratando de mantener la calma aun cuando su corazón latía como loco.

-Pues....ahhh- Van se mordió la lengua para no hablar de mas, reviso su celular apresurado, "las confesiones deben ser en lugares importantes", teniendo eso presente busco apresurado una excusa-Yo quiero.....compensarte, si, siento que te debo una apropiada cita-afirmo el mientras ayudaba a Kappei a levantarse.

-¿Me lo debes?-cuestiono aún más confundido que antes.

-La última vez terminamos jugando con mis amigos y al final me dormí, no pudimos pasar mucho tiempo solos tu y yo- murmuró Van rascándose la nuca algo apenado.

-Ahhh, no te preocupes, además la pase bien, no importa-dijo moviendo su mano para calmarle, claro, era una oportunidad única pero no se sentía bien de que fuera forzado.

-Sí importa, además, yo quiero tener una cita contigo-dijo Van de modo firme, un escalofrió recorrió la espada del de cabello celeste por ello, noto como extendía su mano ofreciéndosela-Kappei, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?-le pidió con una amplia sonrisa, aun así sus mejillas estaban rojas, no tanto como las de su amigo, este lo miro con sus ojos brillando en emoción y finalmente asintió.

-Claro-estiro su mano para tomar la del bicolor, ambos entrelazando sus dedos y sintiéndose cómodos con ello -Pero ¿dónde iremos?-cuestiono interesado de que tenía planeado, Van parpadeo un par de veces al parecer reaccionando.

-Ahhh.....creo que estaba tan emocionado que no pensé en nada-se rio rascándose la nuca apenado, el de cabellos celestes simplemente se rio, sabiendo que era algo clásico en el.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ir a ciudad Shinobi-menciono sabiendo que ahora que no era atacada sería más animada.

-Espera-Van le sujeto la mano deteniéndolo en su lugar-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kappei se mostraba interesado en lo que pediría.

La ciudad sin duda alguna era más animada con gente en el lugar, más aun cuando el atardecer ya se estaba acercando, los comercios abriendo para aquellos que salían de su trabajo y escuelas, Van y Kappei caminaban por las calles llamando un poco la atención, no era por lo peculiar de sus cabellos, tampoco que estuvieran tomados de la mano, sino el hecho de que ambos usaban el mismo uniforme de color azul, sin embargo Kappei usaba la versión femenina de este por lo que estaba más apegado a su cuerpo, aun así era una vista que Van sin duda disfrutaba, el de cabello celeste se sentía algo apenado pero el insistía que lucía bien, de igual modo lo importante no era como iba vestido, sino como lo pasaran juntos, ahora con los lugares libres para visitarlos se dedicaron a poder explorarlos, en el momento de entrar a un árcade ambos sonrieron de modo cómplice, con las habilidades ninja que tenían ganar en cada juego era tan fácil, incluso casi aburrido pero era donde competían que todo se volvía más intenso, el único punto en el que se detuvieron fue cuando las maquinas se quedaban sin boletos, el dueño del lugar los vio de modo sospechoso pero aun así ambos salieron satisfechos del lugar, habían canjeado todos estos por unos brazaletes que tenían una estrella ninja, pensando en comer algo habían logrado encontrar un restaurante de comida japonesa, Kappei insistió en entrar y el bicolor no se resistió, había tanto que comer que no sabía por qué decidirse, finalmente eligiendo lo mismo que su compañero siendo un tazón de ramen, el de cabello celeste sonreía viendo como peleaba con los palillos, aun así le agradaba que estuviera esforzándose por él, el único error que cometió en todo ese lugar fue probar el wasabi, teniendo que beberse hasta la sopa para buscar calmar el ardor en su lengua, apenas lo logro ambos se rieron por aquel momento, con sus estómagos llenos ambos salieron para ver que más ofrecía la ciudad, en su recorrido pudieron una tienda de ropa que llevaba el emblema de la WNA, diciendo que eran alumnos el dueño les condujo a una sección especial, había distintas ropas en el lugar, el mayor con orgullo aseguraba que cada una había sido hecha especialmente para ninjas, cada una con una habilidad o resistencia mejor que la otra, ambos jóvenes emocionados decidieron dar un vistazo, eligiendo uno que otro atuendo pero de todos los que Van elegía, Kappei tenía ciertas dudas.

-Amm ¿estás seguro?-murmuro viendo sonrojado que todos los que le extendía a él era el atuendo femenino.

-Sí, estoy totalmente seguro de que se vería bien en ti-insistía este con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos, no sabía porque pero ante sus ojos, Kappei lucia completamente adorable en estos.

Para el momento en que salieron las estrellas adornaban el cielo, una última parada que decidieron hacer fue en unos baños termales, Kappei insistiendo en que los probara aunque Van no se resistió exactamente, después del ejercicio del día y caminar tanto un baño caliente siempre era agradable, más aun cuando podían dar un vistazo al cuerpo del otro, aun cuando habían otras personas en el lugar estos se encontraban apartados, pudieron relajarse lo que deseaban, de vez en cuando se arrojaban agua uno al otro, en el momento que Van se levantó del agua el rostro de Kappei enrojecido de tal manera que no pudo culpar al agua, menos aun cuando la hombría de este se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro, cuando el bicolor le pidió ayudar a lavarle la espalda creyó que iba a quedar noqueado, aun así lo hizo, ambos salieron del agua, Van se sentó dándole la espalda, cuando los dedos del de cabello celeste hicieron contacto sintió que exploraría, solo en unos sueños salvajes que había llegado a tener había pasado por tal situación, sin embargo ahora era verdad, la espalda a la cual últimamente se había aferrado, ahora la tocaba totalmente expuesta, sus dedos ardiendo por el tacto, su cuerpo también aun sin estar en el agua, cierta parte en el reaccionando, más por como su mirada se mantenía baja en el trasero del bicolor, no espero que este dijera que ahora era su turno, con vergüenza le dio la espalda, apenas lo hizo Van supo el problema en el que se había metido, ya era tarde para echarse atrás, sentándose tras el respiro profundo, sus manos tocaron la espalda de Kappei generándole un escalofrió, su piel era suave, tanto que presiono un poco más sus dedos, busco hacerle platica, cualquier cosa para distraerle pues sus ojos iban siempre al redondo trasero del de cabello celeste, sus dedos le cosquilleaban, quería tocárselo, quizás podría hacerlo con la excusa de que lo lavaba, sacudió su cabeza, no podía aprovecharse, menos en su primera cita, movió sus dedos un poco más, sin embargo estos se deslizaron al pecho de su acompañante, tocando sus pezones rosados y sensibles en el proceso.

-Ahh-un gemido agudo escapo de sus labios, Kappei se cubrió su boca pero fue tarde, el sonido hizo eco en las orejas de Van, presionando sus botones con ello y que su hombría reaccionara.

-"Oh no.....no ahora"-pensó sonrojado, viendo como su miembro se alzaba con cada segundo, la cercanía de sus cuerpos ocasionando que se apoyara en las nalgas de su compañero, un tacto del cual este se percató al saber dónde estaban sus manos.

-¿T-Tienes una?-gimoteo Kappei viéndolo de reojo al sentir como algo había picado su trasero, el bicolor se mordió el labio avergonzado, buscando alguna excusa hasta ver como este se volteaba, sus piernas separadas, enseñando como sus caricias también habían tenido su efecto.

-Tu....tú también-fue lo único que pudo decir, ambos mirando el pene erecto del otro por primera vez, sin duda alguna Van era más grande, quizás al menos por una cabeza, ambos se observaban en la duda de cómo actuar, si el otro estaría bien con ello, tragaron saliva, sus manos lentamente se acercaron, queriendo tocar la intimidad del otro.

-¡Achu!-

Un estornudo provoco que ambos reaccionaran, había gente alrededor y podrían verlos, ambos saltaron de regreso al agua, desviando la mirada sonrojados mientras intentaban olvidar la situación, algo que claramente no lo lograron aun cuando salieron de aquel baño, ninguno llego a platicar, simplemente buscaron un lugar tranquilo en el cual poder relajarse, siendo este un enorme puente que les quedaba de camino hacia el zepelín, aquello anunciaría el final de la cita, quizás fue eso lo que les hizo detenerse en aquel lugar, fuera de la luz artificial podían verse de mejor modo las estrellas, ambos tenían la mirada alzada, cada uno perdido en sus propias ideas, Kappei con un fuerte conflicto interno, lo ocurrido en los baños, Van se había excitado con él, aquello no podía negarse, sumado a la cita, sus atenciones y los contactos recientes, una esperanza se inflaba en el más fuerte que su chicle, ¿podría ser posible que se sintiera atraído por el?, no había cosa que le hiciera más feliz en esos momentos, respiro profundo, no podía dejar que todo lo del día se desperdiciara, si había un momento para actuar era ese, simplemente cerro sus ojos para juntar valor, no había un mañana, debía preguntarlo hoy.

-Van-kun, ¿por qué me invitaste a una cita?-pregunto sintiendo que necesitaba una respuesta más allá de que se lo debía, el bicolor lo miro de reojo, respiro profundo sabiendo que si había un momento para hablar, era ese.

-Bueno, he estado pensando en cómo hemos actuado últimamente- comenzó a decir mientras apretaba el agarre en su mano -Hay momentos en que no puedo dejar de verte, a veces espero esos momentos donde podemos tomarnos de la mano o abrazarnos, poder estar más cerca tuyo por cómo me haces sentir.....extraño-continuo Van mientras podía sentir sus orejas ardiéndole.

-¿E-En qué sentido?-cuestiono sintiendo su corazón latiendo de emoción y temor al mismo tiempo.

-En que.....me gustaría hacer más-susurro ocasionando que el rostro de su acompañante ardiera -Kappei, no tengo idea de que hago, que debo hacer después de esto o si sientes lo mismo, pero ahora sé cómo me siento por ti y quiero estar contigo-dijo tomando sus manos para poder verlo de frente.

-V-Van-kun-con solo ver los ojos del contrario podía darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, más bien parecía estar entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-le pregunto con todo su rostro enrojecido, sintiendo como su corazón estaba latiendo en ansiedad, peor aun cuando enfrentaba a esos extraños ninjas viscosos, noto los ojos de Kappei humedecerse, aun así una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

-No hay nada que quiera más que estar con la persona que me gusta, ese eres tu Van-kun- susurro sin poder evitar verlo sintiéndose completamente feliz, todo el peso en su pecho se había ido, se sentía tan ligero que creía saldría volando, incluso sus mejillas le dolían al sonreír tanto.

-¡¿E-Enserio?!-grito Van provocando que el de cabello celeste se sobresaltara por ello-¿Podemos tener más citas?, ¿dormir juntos?, ¿besarnos?- preguntaba y con cada una de estas se acercaba tanto que su nariz termino chocando con la de Kappei.

-S-Si, cálmate por favor Van-kun-gimoteo el de cabello celeste sintiendo que le saldría humo de las orejas, no esperaba tanto entusiasmo por su respuesta aun cuando él también estaba emocionado.

-Entonces vamos a besarnos-dijo sujetándolo de los hombros, Kappei pudo notar como los ojos del bicolor tenían una chispa de emoción-¿Puedo hacerlo?, quiero hacerlo, por favor déjame besarte-le pedía con tanta insistencia que el otro temía que se le hubiera subido todo el azúcar de sus propios chicles.

-Okey okey, pero cálmate, te dará un ataque-gimoteo preocupado por el, Van finalmente pareció reaccionar y se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz de que seas mi novio-se intentó excusar sintiendo ganas de saltar, Kappei lo observo y simplemente sonrió, esas palabras le habían hecho sentir realmente bien-Okey, ahora voy a besarte-susurro acercándose mas, apegando su cuerpo y apoyando su frente con la de su ahora pareja.

-C-Claro.....hazlo-afirmo sintiéndose algo ansioso realmente, incluso sentía su boca algo seca, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus ojos se entrecerraban conforme la distancia entre ellos se acortaba.

En el instante que sus labios entraron en contacto sintieron sus orejas arder, más bien su rostro completo por como un tacto tan pequeño generaba tantas emociones, como si algo se inflara en sus pechos e hiciera explosión, una liberación y al mismo tiempo una dulce tortura, las manos de Kappei se apoyaron en sus hombros, las de Van sujetaban las mejillas de este, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras ambos se sentían torpes, intentando imitar los movimientos del otro, lográndolo finalmente y un suspiro escapando de sus narices, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios, curiosos del sabor a chicle presente en el otro, mezclado con el de sus propios labios, al momento que se separaron no pudieron evitar lamerse sus propios labios, la sensación aun presente mientras no podían apartar la mirada del otro, Kappei sonrió ampliamente arrojándose a sus brazos, acurrucándose con el siendo recibido por el bicolor, este le acariciaba su espalda, sus cuerpos se apegaban mientras ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos, incluso no había duda en sus mentes, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal después de todo.

-¿Puedo tener otro?-pidió Van en señal de querer repetir esa experiencia, Kappei lo miro de reojo, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando beso cariñosamente su mejilla.

-Los que quieras-fue su única afirmación, disfrutando ver como su ahora novio estaba completamente ruborizado por sus acciones pero no era su culpa, era realmente difícil para el contenerse frente al hombre que amaba.


	3. Acto 3 Smut

En la quietud de la noche ambos niños se besaban cariñosamente, sintiéndose relajados mientras no tenían preocupación alguna de que alguien llegara a observarlos, al momento de separarse una sonrisa estaba en sus rostros sonrojados, abrazándose ambos simplemente se quedaron disfrutando el hermoso cielo nocturno por unos momentos más, finalmente decidieron regresar a la academia, les habían dado permiso de salir pero solo hasta cierta hora, con sus dedos entrelazados ambos regresaron hasta el zepelín, platicaban de uno que otro tema en el camino, Kappei descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Van el cual sonreía, apoyándose en el de la misma manera, sintiéndose tan extraño por ello pero era tan agradable que no dudaba en que se acostumbraría, al momento de llegar ambos notaron que no había nadie alrededor, eran más de las 10 de la noche por lo que todos debían estar en sus habitaciones, el maestro era bastante estricto conque nadie saliera a tales horas, ambos apoyaron un dedo en sus labios sabiendo que tendrían que colarse, la habitación de Kappei era la más cercana, Van tenía una sonrisa pues estaba seguro de que podría inventar alguna excusa para dormir con él, extrañaba esa sensación de tenerlo apegado a su cuerpo, poder oler su agradable aroma, despertar y observar su lindo rostro al dormir, cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación notaron curiosos que olía extraño, casi como a perfume pero de cierta manera agradable, el de cabello celeste noto que habían algunas flores haciendo camino y ya tuvo un mal presentimiento, ambos lo siguieron notando como llevaban a la cama, había una nota doblada que Van recogió y ambos leyeron.

"Pasen una buena noche"

El rostro de Kappei se enrojeció y enseguida destrozo la nota, esto tenía la marca de sus amigas por todos lados, más aun de Lucy la cual insistía que eso ocurría en los manga que le enseñaba, se sentía avergonzado y al mismo tiempo confundido, ¿cómo sabían ellas que tuvieron una cita?, se suponía que lo mantendría en secreto para sorprenderlas, tal parecía que eso era imposible, ¿los habrían visto en la ciudad?, ¿alguien les habría dicho?, ya mañana tendría la respuestas a todo eso, aunque seguramente ellas solamente insistirían que era para hacerle tomar la iniciativa.

-Wow, creo que ellas creían que haríamos otras cosas-Van se rasco la nuca sintiéndose algo nervioso, podía hacerse una idea a lo que la nota se refería y su corazón latía algo apresurado.

-L-Lo sé, son unas pervertidas-murmuro Kappei sintiéndose avergonzado, no quería dar la idea equivocada, menos cuando finalmente estaba con la persona que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo su mente no pudo evitar imaginarles haciendo eso y su rostro ardía.

-Bueno..... ¿podríamos?-murmuro provocando que el de cabello celeste abriera sus ojos de golpe- Es decir, lo que paso en los baños.....me gustaría terminarlo- dijo con un rubor en su rostro, estaban solos en el lugar, aun cuando llevaban un par de horas siendo novios eso no quitaba el deseo sexual, menos aún al recordar el sensual cuerpo desnudo de su ahora pareja.

-Yo también- admitió Kappei para sorpresa del bicolor, noto como el rostro de este se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, desviaba la mirada pero no parecía estar mintiendo- Pero prométeme que serás cariñoso, nunca he hecho algo así- añadió sin poder evitar sentirse nervioso, incluso un sudor frio caía por su espalda, sin embargo cuando las manos de Van sujetaron sus mejillas, sintió como nuevamente su corazón latía apresurado.

-Yo tampoco, jeje pero me gusta la idea de hacerlo contigo-le sonrió el bicolor únicamente haciendo al de cabello celeste enrojecer.

Observándose mutuamente sus labios se acercaron, esta vez tomándose cada segundo que tenían para disfrutar el agradable tacto, un escalofrió recorrerles cuando se acercaron aún más, los brazos del contrario rodear sus cuerpos, sus besos volviéndose un poco más intensos, al punto que un gemido salió de sus bocas, sus respiraciones chocaban mientras ellos podían sentir como la temperatura iba elevándose, lentamente movieron sus manos para tocar al otro, metiéndose en la playera del contrario, sentir el tacto directo de sus pieles siendo algo más agradable de lo que esperaban, la playera de Van termino en el suelo, a esta le siguió la de Kappei, el de cabellos celeste se sonrojo cuando el bicolor le desabrocho la prenda que usaba para cubrir sus pezones sensibles, la simple vista de esos pezones rosados hizo sonreír a su pareja, había tenido sueños en que podía tocarlos, ahora podría hacerlo y la reacción que tendría su pareja le emocionaba, sin embargo también sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, lentamente sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Kappei, masajeando la zona suavemente antes de que sus dedos estimularan esos botones rosados, notando con gusto como su novio se sonrojaba y temblaba.

-Ahhh....V-Van-kun- Kappei se cubría su boca con una de sus manos, intentando no soltar ruidos extraños pero era inevitable, sus pezones eran sensibles, siempre le ocasionaban sensaciones extrañas, ahora que eran acariciados únicamente le hacía sentir escalofríos.

-No seas malo, dime Van-chan, soy tu novio ahora- sonreía el bicolor sin poder evitar disfrutar esas reacciones, se relamió los labios con una idea traviesa en mente, beso la mejilla de Kappei, descendió a su cuello, su clavícula escuchándolo suspirar por ello, distrayéndole para llegar a su pecho y besar uno de sus pezones.

-Ahhh-el gemido de Kappei fue más agudo de lo que este hubiera querido, no había esperado esa acción, mucho menos que el bicolor lo succionara, una descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, haciendo sus piernas sentirse como gelatina-N-No....se siente raro- gimoteo retrocedió un paso, encontrándose con su cama y cayendo sentado, alzando su mirada notando como Van le observaba sonrojado.

-No hagas esos ruidos, haces que se me ponga duro- susurro este provocando que Kappei se sonrojara aún más, especialmente al enfocarse en la entrepierna de Van, notando que en efecto se podía notar un bulto en la tela, trago suavemente y estiro su mano para tocarlo.

-¿P-Puedo ver?-pidió acariciando su entrepierna, esta vez fue el bicolor quien enrojeció hasta las orejas, más aun por como su novio le observaba con un brillo de emoción, se quitó sus zapatillas y calcetines, sujeto sus shorts haciendo que estos cayeran a sus tobillos, sus boxers naranjos en verdad evidenciaban su erección, trago algo de saliva pero decidió dejarlos ahí.

-Bájalos tu-le pidió sintiéndose algo avergonzado, Kappei sentía su corazón latirle apresurado, ya lo había visto antes, pero nunca tan cerca, sus dedos sujetaron el borde de los boxers, lentamente los deslizo y se sorprendió, el pene erecto de Van reboto al quedar finalmente libre, el bicolor soltando un suspiro de alivio observando su hombría alzada.

-¿Yo cause esto?-pregunto a lo cual el bicolor asentía apresurado, más de una vez eran pensamientos sobre Kappei los que le llevaban a tal estado, cuando este toco su hombría no pudo evitar gemir, la otra mano se apoyó en sus bolas, masajeándolas suavemente y ambos estímulos provocaron que Van temblara.

-N-No es la gran cosa, Ron lo tiene más grande-susurro el bicolor temblando en su lugar, las suaves manos de Kappei se sentían muy bien, mejor de lo que había llegado a esperar.

-Pero tú eres el único que yo quiero tocar-susurro el de cabellos celeste sin poder evitar estar emocionado, aún no había rastro alguno de vello, la verga de su novio se sentía muy caliente y dura, al mismo tiempo suave además de que la punta estaba descubierta, sus manos no podían evitar moverse más rápido, queriendo seguir tocándolo aún más.

-Hey no es justo, yo estoy desnudo y tu aun vestido- se quejó Van jadeando suavemente, las caricias de Kappei se sentían bien, pero él también quería tocar a su novio, el de cabellos celestes lo observo y asintió, alejo sus manos y se tendió en su cama.

-¿Me ayudas?-le pidió viéndole con una tímida sonrisa, queriendo que fuera su novio quien le terminara de desnudar, Van asintió acercándose a él, notando como alzaba las piernas entregándose completamente.

El bicolor no pudo evitar disfrutar de aquel momento, retiro las zapatillas al igual que los calcetines de Kappei, tomándose un momento para hacerle cosquillas en uno, tomando por sorpresa a su novio el cual se retorcía en la cama, riéndose e intentando darle una patada, detenerle aunque era difícil pues Van adoraba escuchar su voz, decidió retomar el momento, suavemente sujeto los shorts cortos para comenzar a retirarlos, a este le siguieron las calzas y ahí estaba, Kappei únicamente usando su fundoshi, esa curiosa ropa interior japonesa que ahora se veía levemente abultada, movió su mano para poder acariciarla suavemente, escuchando como un gemido escapaba de los labios de su amante, sentía algo palpitar en esa zona, una pequeña mancha húmeda aparecer y se relamió los labios, no quería esperar más y desabrocho aquella tela, apenas esta cayo y el cuerpo desnudo de Kappei estaba a su alcance, no pudo evitar sentir su pene palpitar en excitación, su novio era hermoso, su mirada recorría cada detalle de este, no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él, quedando entre sus piernas y apegar sus cuerpos expuestos, un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos, sus miembros erectos se habían encontrado, frotado entre si generando un espasmo de placer, se observaron mutuamente, sonrieron y ambos bajaron la mirada, observando la diferencia entre ellos mientras la sensación de sus pieles tocándose solo aumentaba el calor en ambos.

-Yo gano-susurro Van refiriéndose a quien lo tenía más grande, Kappei hizo un pequeño puchero mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, besando sus mejillas suavemente en señal de que deseaba sus cariños, el bicolor no se resistió, más bien apoyo su nariz con la suya, frotándolas suavemente antes de unir sus labios, un beso profundo y más intenso que los anteriores, Van comenzó a mecer su cadera, ocasionando que sus miembros se frotaran entre si continuamente, queriendo sentir nuevamente aquella intensa sensación que tanto le agradaba, incluso sentía sus bolas impactar suavemente las de Kappei, no de un modo doloroso, sino un recordatorio de que estaban con un hombre aunque eso solo les excitaba más.

-Ahhh......mmm tan duro-con cada movimiento el de cabellos celestes separaba más sus piernas, mecía su cadera, intentando sincronizarse con su novio, temblando mientras su miembro ya estaba chorreando por el morbo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-susurro Van decidiendo aumentar el nivel, su mano sujeto ambas hombrías, manteniéndolas apegadas comenzó a deslizar su mano, soltando ambos un gemido de placer conforme los masturbaba juntos, inclinándose para atrapar sus labios, mostrando que deseaba aún más.

La mano de Kappei sujeto la del bicolor, queriendo ayudarle la movía junto a la suya, aumentando la intensa acción y complaciéndose mutuamente, sus labios se acariciaban entre sí, sin embargo sus gemidos hacían que ambas bocas se mantuvieran abiertas, sin poderlo evitar sus lenguas entraron en contacto con la otra, sus cuerpos temblaron por ello pero no se detuvieron, más bien se aferraron uno al otro, sintiendo como sus rostros ardían conforme exploraban la boca del otro, el sabor del chicle estaba en estas, sumado al de ellos era algo tan agradable que no podían detenerse, sumado al movimiento de sus manos fue cosa de segundos que se quedaran sin aire, teniendo que separarse mientras un hilo de saliva caía de sus bocas, ambos se relamieron los labios, un claro mensaje de que aquello les había encantado, Van esta vez no se contuvo con sus besos, succionando cada parte del cuerpo de su amante que tenía a su alcance, dejando evidentes marcas en la zona del cuello y el hombro, motivado por los eróticos sonidos que hacía que salieran de esos deliciosos labios, sintiendo como Kappei estaba chorreando cada vez más, mojando su mano dejándole deslizarla más fácil.

-V-Van.....ahhh.....tan bien- los jadeos de placer de Kappei se volvieron más intensos cuando su novio ataco su pecho, enfocándose en sus pezones sensibles, ocasionando que arqueara la espalda, ya de por si su cuerpo estaba abrumado por la sensación de masturbarse juntos, sin embargo añadir los espasmos que generaban esas caricias en uno de sus puntos débiles era abrumador, su pene palpitaba sin control, podía sentirlo, se encontraba demasiado cerca y no deseaba ello, quería que ese apasionado momento durara más.

-Kappei.....me gustas, me gustas mucho-las palabras de Van no le ayudaron, este succionaba sus pezones, les daba pequeñas mordidas dejándolos rojos, diversas partes de su ser ardían de la misma manera, su cuello, sus mejillas, sus hombros, tantas zonas marcadas por esos labios, todo ello acumulándose, inflando una ardiente sensación en su abdomen y finalmente explotando.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el gemido de placer de Kappei resonó en cada parte de la habitación, su espalda se encorvo cuando eyaculo sin control alguno, sus chorros manchando su abdomen al igual que su mano y la de Van en el proceso, temblando sentía que era muy diferente a hacerlo solo, debía ser el hecho de estar acompañado, que era Van quien lo había provocado o que fuera el quien lo observara, se sentía demasiado bien, incluso creyó que soltaba más semen de lo normal, jadeando de placer mientras sentía como la sensación de éxtasis recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-W-Wow-aquella visión era sin duda más erótica que cualquiera que Van alguna vez imagino, nunca creyó que Kappei fuera capaz de hacer una expresión así.....le encantaba, siguió moviendo su mano, asegurándose de que este expulsara hasta la última gota y vio su mano manchada con una sonrisa- Soltaste mucho..... ¿me vas a hacer acabar a mí?- susurro tomando su mano, haciendo que apretara su miembro el cual también había comenzado a chorrear excitado.

-C-Claro-afirmo sabiendo que era algo justo, Van lo había visto eyacular a él y ahora deseaba hacer lo mismo con él, el bicolor se subió a la cama, se tendió de espaldas a su lado gimiendo suavemente, temblando por como Kappei movía su mano rápidamente sobre su hombría, presionando la punta con uno de sus dedos haciéndole temblar, sin duda alguna que alguien más hiciera eso era distinto a complacerse uno solo.

-Ahhh....espera....eso es trampa-gimoteo Van cuando su novio aprovecho la situación para posicionarse sobre él, sentado en sus piernas sin dejar de masturbarlo, Kappei sonreía besando cariñosamente su cuello, disfrutando como este sufría un espasmo al dejar un chupón en la zona, si el bicolor le había marcado, él también podría hacerlo.

-¿No te gusta Van?-susurro suavemente su nombre en su oreja, notando como este temblaba y su pene palpitaba más fuerte en su mano, no había usado prefijos ahora, no los necesitaba, ahora eran novios y era correcto decir su nombre, noto como este chorreaba cada vez más, estaba cerca de acabar y eso le hizo detener su mano.

-¿Q-Que pasa?-gimoteo Van temblando, estaba demasiado cerca de eyacular, al punto que mecía suavemente su cadera contra la mano del de cabello celeste, este le observaba con una sonrisa mientras lo soltaba, quería hacerlo sentir bien, sin embargo una idea más había venido a su mente, más bien, una fantasía que había tenido muchas veces con él, lentamente se acomodó en su lugar, terminando su rostro apoyado en la entrepierna del bicolor.

-¿Puedo chuparlo?-pregunto de modo tímido, respirando suavemente sobre la hombría de Van el cual abrió los ojos de golpe por tales palabras, quiso decir algo, sin embargo aquello le había atrapado desprevenido.

Kappei sonrió por la tierna expresión en el rostro de su pareja, lentamente saco su lengua, comenzó a moverla desde la base hasta la punta, sonrojándose por el intenso sabor que tenía, muchas veces se había imaginado haciendo eso durante sus noches de auto placer, ahora tenía la respuesta y es que era excitante, una prueba de ello era que su pene estaba nuevamente erecto, palpitando mientras estaba tomando cada vez más confianza, Van le observaba con su rostro sonrojado, incapaz de creer lo que su novio hacia pero también resultándole demasiado erótico, cuando lamio sus bolas dio un grito de éxtasis, sujeto su pene ahora húmedo en saliva queriendo masturbarse, siendo detenido al instante por Kappei quien le miraba haciendo un puchero, indicando con ello que si quería acabar no podría usar su mano, Van trago suavemente, su verga le palpitaba, necesitaba eyacular y con urgencia, sonrojado apunto al rostro del de cabello celestes, este con todo gusto se acercó para besar suavemente la punta, una descarga de placer recorrió al bicolor, siendo más intensa cuando lo metió en su cavidad oral, succionando suavemente mientras su rostro enrojecía por ello.

-K-Kappei-gimoteo Van viendo como su hombría era engullida, la mitad deslizándose y frotándose contra la lengua de su novio, un escalofrió recorriendo a ambos por aquella acción, el de cabellos celestes avergonzado desviaba la mirada, intentando no enfocarse en su novio mientras lo sacaba de su boca, aun así sentía la mirada de este sobre él, especialmente cuando volvió a tragarlo, llegando un poco más allá y gimoteando al tener una leve arcada.

-"No puedo con todo"-pensó sintiendo sus orejas arder, temblando cada vez más conforme mecía su cabeza suavemente, acostumbrándose con el paso de los minutos, sintiendo la punta frotarse en la zona interna de sus mejillas, el intenso y masculino sabor quedando impregnado, gotas de excitación cayendo en su lengua, un sabor salado siendo una advertencia, aun así no le detuvo, succiono con fuerzas escuchando atentamente los sonidos de placer de su amante.

-N-No.....Kappei yo.....¡¡Ahh!!-el fuerte gemido de placer de Van resonó en las orejas de su novio, este cerro sus ojos al sentir como eyaculaba en su boca, las caderas del bicolor se movieron haciéndolo engullir toda su dureza.

El gemido de Kappei quedo ahogado, este temblara mientras podía sentir ese líquido espeso y caliente llenar cavidad oral, su lengua captando el intenso sabor que le hacía succionar más fuerte, asegurándose de que expulsara hasta la última gota, la necesidad de aire le dominaba, estaba tan abrumado que olvido como respirar por la nariz, sin más opción tuvo que sacarlo de su boca, un último chorro saliendo de la punta y manchando su rostro, Van observaba agitado esa escena, el de cabellos celestes lucia avergonzado de lo que había hecho, aun así era claro que ambos lo habían disfrutado, el bicolor sintió su hombría alzarse nuevamente cuando observo a Kappei tragarse todo lo que soltó, el de cabellos celestes se relamió suavemente los labios mientras se tendía a su lado en la cama.

-Eso......eso fue algo intenso-susurro de manera tímida por como su novio aun lucia en shock.

-¿Algo?-gimoteo Van aun aturdido de lo que había experimentado y visto, siempre creyó que Kappei era un chico alegre e inocente, ahora realmente dudaba la última parte, menos aun con la intensidad que había chupado su pene.

-P-Puede que me haya emocionado un poco-gimoteo desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca-Es solo que.....siempre he querido hacer cosas intimas contigo, ahora tenía la oportunidad y bueno- intentaba excusarse jugando con sus dedos, más de una vez había tenido un sueño erótico donde él y Van hacían ese tipo de cosas.

-Me gusta tu entusiasmo-sonrió el bicolor acariciando su mejilla, se aproximó para poder besarle, sintiendo como su novio se ponía tenso un segundo pero le correspondía cariñosamente, podía saborear su propio semen, sin embargo eso solo le recordaba lo que habían hecho y le resultaba más excitante- Entonces, ¿qué cosas siempre has queriendo hacer conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara notando como este se sonrojaba bastante.

-Ya sabes, cosas-gimoteo sin querer dar detalle, sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que el bicolor deseaba y le beso suavemente su cuello, buscando que se relajara.

-No, no lo sé, dime-le animaba acariciando con su lengua las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en su piel, su mano acaricio el pene erecto de Kappei, recibiendo un gemido de su parte por ello.

-Pues.....tocarnos, besarnos-el de cabello celeste podía sentir su cuerpo arder en deseo nuevamente, algo imposible de evitar estando ambos tan cercas, un suspiro de sorpresa escapo de su boca, Van había sujetado su trasero, apretando suavemente mientras besaba sus mejillas-Tu metiendo.....ya sabes, ahí -añadió temblando cuando este le dio un fuerte agarre en una de sus nalgas.

-Jeje parece que no soy el único que ha tenido sueños intensos- susurro el bicolor tomando por sorpresa a su novio, era inevitable, aunque él jamás había llegado al punto de imaginar penetrarlo, el hecho de que Kappei si lo hiciera solo le excitaba más- Quieres que, ya sabes, ¿lo intente?-le propuso sin poder evitar emocionarse un poco, el de cabellos celestes sintió su corazón latir apresurado por aquella idea, realmente quería llegar al final pero tenía sus dudas.

-No sé si entre-murmuro acariciando el pene erecto de su novio haciéndolo suspirar, era más grande de lo que se imaginó y su agujero era pequeño -Además, ¿tú sabes cómo hacerlo?-pregunto teniendo el solo una idea de que debían hacer.

-Bueno, quizás haya visto un video o dos.....quizás diez- se rasco la nuca apenado el bicolor, no quería entrar en detalle de cómo había investigado antes de su cita todo sobre como dos hombres tenían una relación, literalmente todo y por ello Burton lo pateo de su habitación.

-B-Bueno, supongo que podemos intentar-murmuro Kappei algo nervioso pero sabía que valía la pena, la idea de tener su primera experiencia con Van le agradaba, además sabía que si dolía o algo él se detendría, se tendió en su cama de espaldas, separo sus piernas y no pudo evitar sentirse tímido al estar tan expuesto.

-Oh vaya-susurro el bicolor sintiendo su pene palpitarle, sabía que su novio era lindo, sin embargo verle tendido desnudo en la cama, las marcas de sus besos que había dejado en su ser, sus pezones levemente enrojecidos mientras él estaba con sus piernas apartadas, con una erección como si le invitara a disfrutar de él, Van simplemente quería saltarle encima y comerse a su novio a besos.

-Van, no mires tanto-gimoteo Kappei avergonzado de que este se quedara quieto, él tampoco estaba mejor, menos aun cuando frente a él estaba el chico que tanto le había gustado, desnudo, erecto, a punto de tomar su primera vez, tomar consciencia de su situación únicamente hizo que se sintiera más nervioso, Van movió su mano, recogiendo algo del semen que antes había liberado en su propio abdomen.

-Okey, creo que esto servirá- sonrió mientras veía sus dedos bastante mojados, se acercó para sujetar una pierna de Kappei, alzándola para poder tener una mejor posición -Relájate-susurro apoyando sus dedos en el ano de este, su novio asintió sonrojado, respirando profundo al sentir una presión.

-Mmm-gimoteo sonrojándose cuando un digito le invadió, podía sentir como se deslizaba en su recto, Kappei soltó un suspiro, respirando algo agitado mientras se cubría su rostro con sus brazos.

-Hey, no fue difícil -sonrió Van por como lograba sacarlo y meterlo sin dificultad, sintiendo como las paredes de su novio le apretaban, este temblaba pero no parecía expresar dolor alguno-Jeje supongo te limpias bien-menciono por como tampoco sentía alguna suciedad, incluso estaba seguro que durante los baños termales este había dado especial detalle en esa zona.

-N-No es gracioso Van-gimoteo Kappei sonrojándose por esas palabras, este simplemente sonrió, creyendo que sería más sencillo deslizo un segundo dedo-¡¡Ahh!!- el de cabello celeste apretó las sabanas por la repentina intrusión.

-Perdón, iré más lento-se disculpó el bicolor, podía sentir las paredes anales de su novio apretando sus dedos, eso era señal de que tan tenso estaba, con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, intentando volver a relajarle , escuchando como suspiraba mientras poco a poco su interior dejaba de apretarle.

La respiración de Kappei poco a poco iba acelerándose, su agujero con el paso del tiempo se iba acostumbrando a los intrusos dentro de él, Van comenzó a moverlos suavemente, los sacaba y al introducirlos se mantenía atento a sus reacciones, pronto aquella sensación paso de ser incomoda a una más tolerable, incluso algo de disfrute pues nunca antes había sido acariciado en tal zona, un tercer dedo se deslizo y con ello el pene de Kappei comenzó a chorrear, el de cabellos celestes jadeaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, temblando mientras una de sus piernas estaba apoyada en el hombro de su pareja, sus mejillas le ardían, se sentía avergonzado por cómo estaba disfrutando ese intimo contacto, un gemido más fuerte escapo de sus labios, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su miembro endurecía aún más, el bicolor pareció darse cuenta, suavemente movió sus dedos, buscando la zona que había presionado para lograr esa reacción, al encontrarla esta vez fue un chillido el que libero Kappei, retorciéndose en su lugar, buscando algo a lo que sujetarse siendo una de sus almohadas, buscando algún tipo de soporte mientras Van se relamía los labios, esa reacción le gusto demasiado, su mano se movía más rápido, sus dedos presionaban en ese lugar con una intensidad distinta, suave, lento y finalmente más fuerte, haciendo que el de cabellos celestes gimiera sonrojado ante tales estímulos.

-No.....Van.....Van-gemía su nombre intentando detenerle, sin embargo su novio sonreía al estar demasiado entretenido con sus reacciones, el bicolor soltó su miembro, quería prolongar aquel momento, sus dedos entraban y salían, la punta de estos presionaban la zona erógena de Kappei, finalmente haciendo que este mordiera la almohada en sus brazos y eyaculara ante sus ojos.

-Wow, acabaste por mis dedos-la voz de Van se encontraba cargada en un tono lujurioso, observaba con orgullo como cada chorro blanco era disparado del pene de su novio, cayendo sobre su abdomen y entrepierna, manchándolo mientras sus paredes anales se habían cerrado alrededor de sus dedos, haciendo imposible que pudiera sacarlos y realmente él no quería hacerlo, conforme el orgasmo comenzó a pasar el semen de Kappei salía con menos intensidad, volviéndose nada más que gotas deslizándose por el largo mientras este jadeaba buscando recuperar el aliento.

-M-Malo.....no.....no quería acabar aun-gimoteo el de cabellos celestes sin dejar de temblar, sus mejillas aun ardían sin creer que había acabado por sentir su ano estimulado, no sabía que era lo que Van había presionado, pero era sin duda alguna algo que le había hecho conocer un nuevo tipo de placer, uno que realmente podría acostumbrarse.

-Lo siento lindo, pero es que difícilmente me puedo contener-susurro Van sacando lentamente sus dedos, observando como el ano de Kappei estaba levemente dilatado, si su interior se había apretado tanto por sus dedos, quería saber cómo lo haría por su verga.

-Ahhh..... ¿Vas a hacerlo?-gemía agitado el de cabellos celestes, su cuerpo aún estaba relajado por el reciente orgasmo y su mente abrumada, Van sujeto sus piernas para colocarlas en sus hombros, con su mano el bicolor recogió el semen que había liberado su pareja, mojando su dureza con este, creyendo que si sus dedos se habían deslizado gracias a ello también podría servir para ello.

-Prometo que seré cuidadoso-le aseguro mientras se lamia sus labios, sonriendo por como el sabor del semen de Kappei únicamente le había excitado más, su hombría le palpitaba con fuerza, no había manera de echarse para atrás ahora.

Van froto suavemente su miembro contra la entrada anal de su pareja, Kappei temblaba por la fricción en su zona íntima, respirando para mantenerse relajado y apretando los dientes ante una presión, la punta se había introducido haciendo que ambos temblaran, el bicolor se mantenía atento a las reacciones de su amado el cual asentía indicando que estaba bien, lentamente empujo su cadera, su hombría deslizándose gracias al semen que hacía de lubricante, con cada centímetro ambos liberaban un gemido más agudo, la fricción siendo algo nuevo e intenso, aun así agradable a su manera, cuando ya la mitad estuvo dentro Kappei soltó un pequeño quejido, Van había alcanzado la zona que sus dedos lograron prepararle, el bicolor tuvo que sujetar la cadera de su novio, manteniéndolo en su lugar para sacar su dureza y volver a meterla con suavidad, logrando llegar a meter un poco más de esa manera, sabía que debía acostumbrarlo, repitió aquel movimiento una y otra vez, únicamente ocasionando que la sensación de placer fuera creciendo, su respiración se agitara y se sintiera impaciente, quería meterlo todo de golpe, sentir esas paredes anales apretar toda su verga, reclamar el cuerpo de Kappei como suyo, sin embargo también se preocupaba por él, no tenía sentido todo esto sí solo uno lo disfrutaba, fue paciente por él, aun cuando la erótica expresión en su rostro solamente le provocaba más, un pequeño hilo de saliva caía de la boca del de cabello celeste, este se encontraba abrumado, una cálida sensación se formaba en su abdomen con cada movimiento, con solo saber que era Van quien le hacía de esa manera provocaba que fuera impaciente, una parte de él adoraba que le tuviera en consideración, que le tratara como algo precioso pues le hacía sentir querido, sin embargo otra parte le molestaba, no era una chica, era un hombre y como tal podía soportar algo de dolor, extendió sus brazos hacia él, un mensaje silencioso de que deseaba abrazarle, Van no se resistió, bajo sus piernas de modo que quedaran en su cintura, se inclinó sintiendo como este rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, creyendo que era a modo de apoyo, no espero que cuando el empujo sus caderas el hiciera lo mismo, acercándose y provocando que todo entrara en el de una estocada.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-el gemido de placer de Kappei resonó con el de Van, se aferró a este mientras el bicolor creía que iba a eyacular en ese instante, el interior de su novio era demasiado apretado, toda su extensión era estimulada, la cálida sensación y el hecho de estar dentro de él, un sentimiento tan intenso que creía lo iba a enloquecer-Mmm.....esta todo-susurro el de cabellos celestes respirando agitado, sus piernas no dejaban de temblarle mientras intentaba acostumbrarse, aun así el sentirse invadido no era algo sencillo, menos cuando presionaba una zona tan sensible.

-Si.....lo estamos haciendo-afirmo Van sin poder evitar sonreír, ninguno de los dos se pudo mover, ambos necesitaban unos segundos para adaptarse a la sensación, se observaron uno al otro, unieron sus labios soltando un suspiro de gusto en ello, el de cabellos celestes meció su cadera, indicando que estaba listo y aferrándose mas a su pareja pudo sentir como el miembro de este se alejaba, dejando únicamente la punta antes de empujar nuevamente.

Un gemido de placer salió de sus labios, un escalofrió les recorrió y este se hizo más intenso conforme se iban repitiendo, sus respiraciones se agitaban, al punto que comenzaban a jadear debido al intenso calor que crecía en sus cuerpos, un leve sudor se hizo presente en estos, ninguno podía apartar su mirada del otro, queriendo saber si se sentía tan bien como este lo experimentaba, Kappei olvido toda sensación de dolor, ahora únicamente podía sentirse dominado por el sentimiento de ser invadido, como la dureza de su amante entraba y salía de él, cada vez más rápido y la fricción en sus paredes anales vírgenes resultaba embriagante, jamás creyó poder sentirse de esa manera, menos aún en esa zona y ahora no podía dejar de mecer sus caderas, acercarse cuando Van iba a meterlo, apretarse sin querer dejarlo salir, observando con su mirada nublada de placer como este se veía agitado pero tan atractivo que deseaba más, el intenso sentimiento también estaba presente en el bicolor, los movimientos torpes de sus caderas ahora eran más firmes, logrando poder encontrar un ritmo adecuado, metiéndose más profundo en cada estocada, sus bolas impactando el trasero de Kappei haciéndole saber que todo estaba dentro y aun así quería más, los sonidos que su amante liberaba, el modo en que se retorcía, su voz aguda llamándole en cada momento, saber que era el causante hacia su corazón latir aceleradamente, no podía contenerse, tampoco quería hacerlo, sus caderas tomaron impulso, clavándose de un modo más agresivo escuchando como su amante gritaba, el interior de este se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su hombría, sonrió sabiendo que era ese lugar que sus dedos habían tocado y se enfocó únicamente en ese punto.

-Kappei...se siente increíble-gimoteo Van mientras el de cabellos celestes se aferraba con fuerza a él, sus uñas llegando a clavarse en los hombros de este, viéndolo suplicante de que continuara y él no se hizo de rogar.

-Van.....no.....no puedo.....mucho-las palabras de Kappei no lograban salir completas, con cada presión en ese punto no podía controlar su cuerpo, su pene erecto palpitaba sin control, estando atrapado entre el abdomen de ambos, chorreando cada vez más en una advertencia de que nuevamente se acercaba al orgasmo.

La intensidad en los movimientos de ambos provocaba que la cama rechinara sin control, ambos se alejaban y acercaban de manera sincronizada, los únicos sonidos que podían salir de sus labios eran el nombre del otro, ahogados en el momento que ambos se besaban, la saliva llegando a escapar de sus bocas, el aroma masculino y sexual de ambos llenaba todo el lugar, Van podía sentir como no resistiría mucho más, su verga ya estaba chorreando en una gran cantidad, mojando aún más el estrecho pasaje de su amante, dejándole deslizarse aún más fácil, sintiendo como este se relajaba cuando entraba, lo apretaba con fuerza al intentar sacarlo, pidiendo que se quedara dentro de él y por su parte no saldría, quería estar unido a él, sentirse bien con el chico que ahora tenía su corazón, disfrutar de su primer romance y esperando que sea el único, las piernas de Kappei se movieron, rodeando su cintura, evitando que se alejara demasiado y el bicolor sonreía, no pensaba alejarse, ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, sus movimientos se volvieron más cortos pero intensos, presionando ese lugar sin piedad, sintiendo como si el recto de su novio le succionaba, ambos queriendo hacer acabar al otro, llevarse a ese placentero momento y queriendo quedarse con la sensación de ser el causante.

-¡¡Ahhh!!-

Un gemido.....no, más bien fue un intenso rugido lo que salió de los labios de ambos, sus jóvenes cuerpos sin poder soportarlo más habían sucumbido al orgasmo, cada fibra de sus cuerpos poniéndose tensos antes de que la placentera sensación los recorriera a ambos, Van saco su lengua en un gesto de placer al momento de eyacular, sus mejillas le ardían, su mente parecía hacer cortocircuito conforme su verga expulsaba chorro tras chorro de su semilla masculina, manchando el interior de su pareja, sintiendo como las paredes anales de este le apretaban tanto que parecían exprimirle, haciéndole soltar más de lo normal y con ello diciéndole adiós a la virginidad de ambos, Kappei sentía que iba a desmayarse, su semen era expulsado de manera que manchaba parte del pecho y el abdomen de ambos por la cercanía, la sensación viscosa y caliente en su interior solamente prolongaba su orgasmo, sus piernas rodeaban con firmeza la cadera de Van, evitando que se alejara, que liberara hasta la última gota dentro de él, dándole un sentimiento de morbo y placer que ambos realmente deseaban experimentar juntos, sus labios se encontraron, pequeños tactos pero repetidos mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a perder su intensidad, sus cuerpos relajándose, el bicolor cayendo sobre su pareja, usando sus últimas fuerzas para poder sacar su miembro semierecto de su interior, haciéndole gemir antes de rodar en su lugar, ambos terminando de espaldas en la cama soltando un prolongado suspiro de satisfacción.

-Estas.....¿estás bien?-pregunto Van aun intentando recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose aún más agotado que cualquier entrenamiento pero al mismo tiempo satisfecho.

-Si.....mejor que bien- afirmo Kappei sonriendo para calmarle, el bicolor le regreso el gesto mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano-Aunque no prometo estarlo mañana en la mañana Van-se rio suavemente acariciando su cadera, aun sintiendo el semen de su pareja saliendo de su agujero dilatado.

-Hey, dejaste de llamarme "Van-kun"-menciono dándose cuenta de aquel detalle- Supongo que me puedo despedir de la idea de que me digas "Van-chan"- bufo haciendo un puchero provocando que su pareja se riera suavemente.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, llamarte sin prefijo significa que hay una relación más especial entre nosotros, como por ejemplo, ser mi novio o quien tomo mi primera vez-dijo Kappei con una amplia sonrisa, notando como el bicolor parpadeaba unos momentos y se sonrojaba.

-Y-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que me gusta más mi nombre ahora-susurro rascándose la nuca algo apenado, sabía que eran novios, sin embargo ahora cada vez que Kappei dijera su nombre, le recordaría la noche intensa en que ambos perdieron su inocencia.

-Jeje mejor acostúmbrate Van- sonrió ampliamente el de cabellos celestes mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos-Mmm extrañaba dormir contigo-suspiro acurrucándose en su pecho, sin duda ahora que podía hacer tacto directo con su piel se sentía mucho mejor, más aun al rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Yo también -sonrió el bicolor decidiendo dejar de preocuparse, acomodo la sabana sobre sus cuerpos, acaricio suavemente los cabellos de su novio y le rodeo con su brazo-Quizás mañana puedas ir a dormir a mi habitación-le propuso queriendo hacer algo rutinario el que compartieran una cama.

-Mmm okey, pero no prometo hacer cosas pervertidas-le advirtió sabiendo bien que tendría una mañana difícil, aun así no dudaba en que había valido la pena.

-Jeje con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente-Kappei no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tales palabras, soltó un suspiro sin saber que no era el único con sus mejillas enrojecidas-Te quiero Kappei- susurro el bicolor, sintiendo que era necesario decir aquellas palabras en ese momento, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Yo a ti Van, te quiero mucho-susurro apenado el de cabellos celestes, alegre de que esas fueran las últimas palabras que oiría antes de que su mente fuera arrastrada por el cansancio.

No tomo mucho tiempo antes de que Van cayera dormido también, durante toda la larga noche ambos se mantenían apegado uno al otro, sus respiraciones se volvían suaves en señal de que descansaban profundamente, lo más probable era que al día siguiente fueran enterrados en preguntas, especialmente Kappei por parte de sus amigas las cuales sin duda querrían hasta el último detalle de lo ocurrido, especialmente si su pequeña preparación del escenario había ayudado, ambos jóvenes eran ignorantes de que tanto podrían cambiar sus vidas ahora que tenían una relación, sin embargo no era algo por lo que preocuparse, ellos tenían sus responsabilidades pero al mismo tiempo también eran personas, como tal tenían derecho a estar juntos si lo querían, si llegaban a haber problemas podrían superarlo 

Se tenían uno al otro.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
